


Magical Babies

by bluelvnch



Series: Domestic!Malec [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Dad Alec, Dad Magnus, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, They Have Kids, and sexy times, but also date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelvnch/pseuds/bluelvnch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec are parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yet another magically appearing baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm really British so I've got no clue what shops are in New York or where they actually live so I apologise rn for that...lets just pretend there's a giant ass Tescos somewhere near by because I know the layout of that store and it sells everything.

" _Alec_!"

They were in bed, Sophia asleep down the hall, and Magnus was straddling Alec hips. Magnus was down to his silk boxers, but Alec still had his pyjamas on.

It had been four years since Sophia had been born and Alec was now twenty three. He hadn't aged much, but so far he was ageing well. But that might have been Magnus's entirely biased opinion because he thought Alec was gorgeous.

"Shh, you have to be quiet." Alec smiled before leaning up to capture Magnus's lips with his own.

Magnus was only half-hard, and was _just_ about to solve that when he heard crying outside their bedroom door. Alec had heard it too, and so Magnus rolled off him to lay down.

" _Tomorrow_." Magnus looked pointedly at Alec, who just smiled back.

The door opened and four year old Sophia was stood there, tears in her little eyes and covered in sick. "Daddies I don't feel very well." She managed to say that before vomiting on the carpet.

Magnus sighed and rolled out of bed. "It's okay munchkin, come on. Bathroom."

Alec had got up as well, moving over to stand with Sophia. "Come on, your dad can clean this up lets go."

They disappeared off down the hall and Magnus clicked his fingers, the sick disappearing before he went into Sophia's bedroom. There was sick on her bed and on the carpet, all which he magicked away. He found some clean pyjama's for her and headed out into the bathroom.

Alec was sat on the floor, Sophia over the toilet heaving.

"It's okay, it's okay." Alec was rubbing her back gently. He had tied her hair back out of her face with the hair elastics he always kept on his wrists now.

"Do you think she's caught that stomach bug from school?" Magnus asked as he threw the pyjamas down to Alec. He reached up to the medicine cabinet and took down one of the glasses they kept in there. He rinsed it out and filled it with water, sitting down on Sophia's other side, encouraging her to drink when she had finished heaving.

"I think so. Bless." Alec sighed. Sophia hadn't been ill like this in a while. "Shall we keep her home tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Magnus nodded.

"I think I'm done." Sophia sat down on the floor and Alec flushed the toilet.

"Drink some more water." Magnus handed her the glass. "But only small sips."

"Okay." Sophia was still crying, tears slipping down her cheeks.

She was looking more and more like them every day: Magnus's eye colour, Alec's cheekbones and nose, Magnus's colouring. She already had a certain gracefulness about her, the kind only Shadowhunters possessed.

Alec stood up and turned the shower on. "You'll feel better when you're clean."

Sophia nodded and Magnus helped her out of the sick covered pyjamas. He lifted her up and into the bath, she was still too short to climb over the side yet.

"Do you think you can clean yourself up?" Alec asked and Sophia nodded. He closed the shower curtain and sat on the edge of the bath.

Magnus set to work on bleaching the toilet.

"I remember on our first date I said I didn't clean toilets." Magnus closed the lid and sat down.

Alec laughed. "Times have changed then."

They were quiet for a few minutes, the only sound in the bathroom was the shower running.

"Have you got any clients tomorrow?" Alec asked.

"One but I can cancel it." Magnus waited to flush the toilet again. "Do you have to go to the Institute?"

"Yeah, mom wants me to attend some meeting. I can't get out of it." Alec looked guilty, he hated leaving Sophia when she was sick. "Will you be alright with her?"

"Yeah." Magnus nodded. He reached over and pulled two towels from the radiator.

They waited a few more minutes before Sophia shouted that she was clean now. Alec lifted her out of the tub and Magnus wrapped her up in one of the towels, the other one for her hair. It was long now, and Sophia liked it like that. She didn't want it cut yet, because she liked it when Alec braided her hair for school. When she had dried off they helped her into her pyjamas. They made her brush her teeth again before the three of them headed out into the corridor.

"Can I stay with you please?" Sophia paused outside their bedroom door, eyes wide.

"Of course." Alec nodded. "Come on let's get back to sleep."

Magnus and Alec each went to their sides of the bed, Sophia crawling up the middle. Once they had settled down Magnus turned the lights off and Sophia fell asleep instantly.

Alec could make out Magnus's cat eyes in the darkness and they smiled at each other. This was their life now, interrupted nights and early mornings. They wouldn't have it any other way though.

\---

When Alec woke the next morning he had somehow ended up in the middle, Sophia on one side and Magnus on the other, both with their heads on his chest.

"Hey Soph, wake up. Magnus." Alec gently moved Sophia off him, Magnus having rolled away from him anyway before he sat up slowly.

Sophia blinked awake next to him and Magnus yawned, lying back down on his side of the bed.

"I've got to go to work." Alec smiled sadly at Sophia. He didn't want to leave. "But you can stay home from school today okay? 'Cause you're sick."

"Okay." Sophia hugged her dad.

"You go back to sleep." He kissed her hair before getting up.

He looked over his shoulder to see both Sophia and Magnus had fallen asleep again.

\---

As he walked to the Institute Alec dialled the school's number, informing them that Sophia wouldn't be attending today. They had finally decided to send Sophia to a mundane school, much to the dismay of his mother. Everyday Alec would pick her up from school, and take her to the Institute for an hour, so she could start some kind of Shadowhunter education.

"You look tired." Were Isabelle's first words to him as he walked through the door.

"Soph's sick. Up early." Alec took his jacket off. "Jace here?"

"Yeah he's in the kitchen with Clary." Isabelle started walking down the corridor. "I think she's ready to kill him now. Baby being a week away and all."

Alec nodded.

Clary was hovering round the door when they walked in. She was using her pregnancy belly to help hold up her plate, and she was eating what smelt like curry. Jace was sat at the counter, picking at his own plate of food.

It had shocked all of them when they found out Clary was pregnant, Jace most of all, but they were managing. Despite Jace's worries about becoming a father, seen as how his own was a homicidal maniac, he was following Clary everywhere with a moony look on his face, doing everything she told him to without any snarky remarks. He was looking forward to the baby, but it was definitely putting a strain on their relationship. Jocelyn wasn't happy about it, but she was doing her best to be there for Clary.

"Hey." Alec greeted them.

"You look tired." Jace noticed.

"Yeah this is what you'll look like in about a week." Was all Alec replied with and Jace paled, his eyes widening. He obviously hadn't thought about the whole lack-of-sleep thing.

\---

"Dad!" Sophia shook Magnus's shoulder.

"What's up munchkin?" Magnus blinked his eyes open. "Do you feel sick again?"

"No. I'm hungry. Can we have breakfast?" She was kneeling next to him, and Magnus was hit with how much she really did look like Alec.

"Sure, come on then." Magnus yawned as he got up and pulled one of his silk kimonos on. This one was gold with red patterns across it.

Sophia was waiting at the baby gate at the top of the stairs. He opened it and had to grab the back of her t-shirt before she launched herself down the stairs. She sat down and started to slide down the stairs one by one. Magnus opened the baby gate at the bottom of the stairs, closing this one behind them as Sophia took off running into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Magnus went to the fridge.

"Ummm pancakes!"

"You can't have pancakes you're not very well. They'll make you sick again. Especially with how much syrup you put on them."

Sophia pouted. "Okay." 

"How about toast?" Magnus asked.

"Toast will be okay."

"Okay." Magnus set to work on breakfast. "Do you want to come shopping with me today?"

"Yes!" Sophia had climbed up onto a chair at the dining room table. "What are we going shopping for?"

"Food. But if you want, as a special treat because you're not very well we could get you a new outfit?"

Sophia nodded her head enthusiastically.

\---

"Now are you sure you feel okay?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah." Sophia nodded. She was bundled up in her coat: a bright pink one that was probably a little too big for her, her hat on, and scarf tucked round her neck.

"Okay can you hold the list for me then?" Magnus held up the piece of paper and Sophia nodded. "There you go then."

Sophia took the list and followed Magnus to the front door. He put his own coat and scarf on, a green one that Alec had bought him for his last birthday and one that he treasured. It wasn't a particularly glamorous scarf, it was plain silk material, but Alec had gone to the effort of finding a colour that would bring out Magnus's eyes and so Magnus loved it.

"Do we still feel okay?" Magnus picked Sophia up.

"Yes."

"Okay lets go."

Magnus glamoured his eyes quickly before exiting the front door. In areas where partying was common, Magnus had been able to pretend they were contacts, but now he couldn't do that.

Alec had eventually caved and let Magnus buy them a car. It was a large black SUV with tinted back windows and tons of other fancy technological add ons that Alec didn't understand. Alec had even been persuaded to learn to drive. He had never seen the need in it before, what with living right in the city, but now they lived further out in a much more suburban area Magnus had been able to wear him down and convince him it was a good idea.

Magnus usually went shopping during the day, missing the rush hour traffic. Magnus preferred shopping in the middle of the night when there was no one else around and he didn't have to bother with glamours, but that was impractical with a four year old who needed a routine.

"Daddy why do your eyes change when we go outside?" Sophia's little hands were on Magnus's cheeks.

"You know how you go to the Institute?" Magnus waited for her nod to continue. "Well have you learnt about warlocks yet?" This time she shook her head. "Well I'm a warlock. Because I can do magic." Sophia's face lit up. She loved it whenever Magnus used magic around the house. "And my eyes show that I can do magic. They're a mark."

"But not like Shadowhunter Marks?" She couldn't pronounce Shadowhunter properly yet, it sounding more like _shwadow-wunter_.

"No." Magnus opened the car door. "And you know how you go to a mundane school?" Sophia nodded. "Well mundane's can't see my eyes. That's why they change when we go outside. It's called a glamour."

"A glamour." Sophia repeated as Magnus fastened her into her carseat. "Because they can't know about magic."

"Because they can't know about magic." Magnus nodded. "Now are we ready to go shopping? Where's the list?"

"Here!" Sophia held up the piece of paper.

\---

Four years ago Magnus would have found it amusing when kids wouldn't behave for their parents at the store, now he was one of those parents. Alec had insisted that he actually go out and buy things, instead of summoning them illegally because _what kind of example is that setting your daughter._ So that's how every Friday Magnus ended up at the store, list in hand, and searching for what they needed for the upcoming week.

Only this Friday he had Sophia with him. Even though she had been ill the night before, she was full of energy, racing ahead of Magnus who was trying his best to keep up with her.

"Sophia!" Magnus trailed after her, finding her staring at the Monster High toy range.

"Daddy! Maia doesn't look like that." She pointed to the werewolf doll.

Magnus kept one hand on the shopping cart as he crouched down next to her.

"That's because these dolls are what the mundanes think they look like." Magnus spotted something further down the isle. "I bet I can find Elsa before you do!"

Sophia's face lit up and she spun round, hair swishing as she did, before taking off down the isle. Magnus stood up and smiled, following her.

"They don't half get excited sometimes." A soccer mom with a toddler in her cart smiled at Magnus.

"Don't they just." He smiled back before carrying on.

"Daddy can I have this Elsa? I don't have this one!" Sophia held the doll up so Magnus could see.

"Okay, but as part of your treat." Magnus took the doll from her and put it in the shopping cart. "Now what's the first thing on the list?"

"Uh." Sophia concentrated really hard on the list. "E...eggs!" She shouted triumphantly, startling and old couple walking passed them.

"Okay, lets go get them." Magnus turned round and headed away from the toys, Sophia walking next to the trolley.

Magnus took his phone from his coat pocket and sent a quick text to Alec.

M: _At the store. Want anything? xxx_

A: _Some more of that cheese and tomato flatbread. And do you think you could buy me ONE sweater? How's Soph? x_

M: _She's better. And sure xxx_

Alec was getting at least five sweaters. 

\---

Magnus spotted Alec walking down their street just as he pulled up outside their house. Magnus got out of the car and smiled as Alec saw him and started walking towards him.

"Have fun at the store?" Alec asked as Magnus pulled him closer. "Where's Sophia?"

"She fell asleep in the car." Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec. "Want to help me carry the shopping in?"

"You say the sexiest things." Alec laughed. Magnus loved it when Alec laughed. His whole face lit up, and he looked like any other twenty three year old, like he had never faced a war or the death of the people he knew. "Do you want to get Sophia?"

"Okay." Magnus kissed him one more time before going to the car door. He unfastened the carseat before carefully lifting Sophia out of the car.

"Daddy?" She mumbled, her eyes not opening.

"Shh go back to sleep munchkin."

"'Kay."

Magnus went into the house, leaving the door open behind him for Alec. He laid her down on the couch, pulling her hat and scarf from her. He managed to get her to sit up long enough for her to take her coat off. By the time he took her shoes off she had shut her eyes again. As Magnus went to put her things in the hallway, Alec was bringing the last of the bags in.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yeah." Magnus helped take the bags through in to the dining room. "Flat out poor thing."

"She was awake early." Alec started to put the new boxes of cereal in the cupboard. "Has she been sick again?"

"No." Magnus held up Alec's seven sweaters. Sophia had helped choose four of them, and he couldn't resist saying yes to her selections.

"Magnus I asked for one. _One_." But Alec was smiling, so Magnus knew it wasn't a big deal.

"Soph helped pick them." Magnus smirked. "You can wear one tonight?"

Alec was eyeing the black one thoughtfully, "Maybe I will."

\---

"Are you sure about this?" Alec asked through the shower curtain in their en-suite.

"Yes, Alexander. Isabelle said she was more than happy to have Sophia tonight. And Maryse will be there as well." Magnus was inspecting his eyebrows in the mirror. He still owed it to the world to look fabulous at all times, regardless if he was a stay at home dad or not.

"But I feel bad because she's not been very well."

"She's been fine today, and I'm sure your mother can handle it. She did raise you after all." Magnus stepped back from the counter, finally satisfied with his eyebrows. "Now hurry up with that shower or I'm coming in with you."

He didn't need to see Alec to know he was rolling his eyes at that.

\---

For once in his life Magnus was ready before Alec. While Magnus had been getting dressed, Alec had gone to pack Sophia's overnight things. She was now sat downstairs with Magnus, her new Elsa doll out of it's packaging and stuffed in her Elsa backpack. Magnus was sat watching her, Chairman Meow curled up on his chest.

When Alec finally came downstairs Magnus nearly did a double take. He had done his hair, and Magnus swore he could see the barest hint of eyeliner. He was wearing the black sweater they had bought for him, and a pair of Magnus's ridiculously tight leather-look pants. He was wearing that pair of Doc Martens Isabelle had bought him a christmas back, the laces artfully undone but still practical - he would still be able to kick a demon's ass with them. His sleeves were rolled up, the fresh marks on his forearms and neck could have been easily mistakenly for tattoos, making the whole look insanely hot.

"You ready to go to nana's?" Alec asked Sophia.

Maryse had insisted Sophia call her nana because she was _too young_ to be a _grandmother_.

"Yeah!" Sophia jumped off the couch. She stopped when she saw Alec. "Dada you're wearing the sweater we got you!"

"I sure am pumpkin." Alec picked her up, then reached down for the Elsa backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

Magnus couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Alec in his life. Like seriously the man of his dreams stood before looking undeniably sexy even with a goddamn _Frozen_ backpack.

Magnus stood, placing Chairman Meow down on the couch. "You sure you got everything?"

"Yeah." Sophia nodded.

\---

"Be good for nana and auntie Izzy." Alec hugged and kissed his daughter goodbye.

"Bye munchkin." Magnus did the same, both of them waving at her and Isabelle as they walked away.

"Bye!" Sophia shouted.

"Have fun!" Isabelle called after them.

When they were walking on the street again, Magnus looked Alec up and down.

"What?" Alec asked smiling.

"You look amazing." Magnus stated simply, pulling Alec in for a quick kiss. "And I love it when you wear my clothes."

"I know you do." Alec whispered against Magnus's lips.

This was their first date night in over a year and a half. The first night they have had completely to themselves, and Alec had dressed up for the occasion, not knowing when they would get to do this again. Their sex life was next to nonexistent and they hadn't had a proper date in forever. Alec was _not_ wasting this opportunity.

And as much as he loved Sophia, sometimes he wished that they had been together longer, that he was older (not that Magnus ever would be) before she had arrived.

When Magnus pulled back he took Alec's hand in his.

"Can we go dancing tonight? I haven't been to a party in agggeees!"

"Magnus it's too early for dancing." Alec checked the time on his phone. "Let's go get dinner first. Then we can go."

"So you'll dance?" Magnus looked hopeful.

"Yes."

"Alexander you've just made my night."

\---

They ended up at some incredibly fancy mundane restaurant that Alec had made reservations at, and Magnus insisting they have a bottle of wine. Their meal was predictably expensive, but really enjoyable.

They were sat at a table away from the mundanes, and in the dim romantic lighting of the place Magnus dropped the glamour from his eyes. Eyes that Alec loved being able to look into.

"What's got you looking all sappy?" Magnus asked.

"You. I love your eyes Magnus, they're captivating." Alec didn't care if he sounded sappy, he hardly got chance to be sappy anymore. "Enchanting. Magnificent. I could go on and on. I love you."

"I love you too." Magnus's heart melted. It was in moments like this that he was exceptionally glad that he and Alec had made it work all those years ago. Even though they were living a rather mundane life together now, Magnus was so grateful for Alec and Sophia, because with them each day was so different from anything he had ever experienced before in his long life, and he no longer felt like he was calcifying.

\---

By the time they left the restaurant they were a little bit tipsy from the wine, Alec never being good with the stuff anyway. They ended up at a club, full of dancing bodies, the people in there possibly wearing more glitter than Magnus. Alec sent a text to Isabelle to check on Sophia, which she replied to: _watching Frozen. we're fine. you two enjoy you're night!_  

"I'm going to get a drink." Alec shouted to Magnus over the music.

"Okay." Magnus nodded before disappearing off into the throng of people.

Alec went up to the bar and ordered his drink. He felt a presence slide up to the bar next to him. He was disappointed to see it was some clearly drunk mundane.

"Why hellllo there." The guys speech was slurred. "Would you like mee to get you a driiink?"

Alec was about to respond with a _hell no_ but he felt someone at his back.

"He's spoken for." Magnus was glaring, the full force of his High Warlock glare.

The guy was too drunk to be affected by it.

"Who do yooou think you aree?"

"His boyfriend. Now piss off." Magnus's arm went protectively around him.

"Do you want a drink Magnus?" Alec whispered in close to Magnus's ear, deliberately showing off in hopes the guy would get the hint.

"No, it's alright darling." Magnus was still glaring, the glamour fading from his eyes. The drunk guy's eyes going wide before he ran off. "Sometimes it's a blessing being me."

"Don't." Alec said before downing his drink. He took Magnus's hand and led him towards the dance floor. "Come on then. Are we going to dance or not?"

The fact that Alec was asking that question _willingly_ meant a lot to Magnus. He squeezed Alec's hand before pulling Alec right into the middle of the dancers.

And despite the fact Alec had a four year old daughter, serious and important Shadowhunter business with people he didn't like, the fact he hadn't spoken to his father in three years, been through a war - all of it, Alec was also twenty three and completely in love with his boyfriend. He never felt self-conscious when Magnus looked at him, a little pleased maybe, but never worried or nervous, not for a long time. So he threw caution to the wind and started to dance with his unbelievably hot boyfriend.

He started out with a bit of his awkward-Alec-dancing: lots of bobbing up and down and jerky arm movements. Then when Magnus's arms wrapped around his neck he thought, _fuck it_ and just went for it. His hands went to Magnus's waist, pulling him closer, moving their bodies in time to the loud song. He saw Magnus's eyes widen in shock, but then the smirk on his lips was just _begging_ for Alec to kiss it away.

Alec didn't know how long they danced like that for, but a few songs later he spun around, his back to Magnus's chest still dancing and oh not so subtilely grinding his ass against Magnus's crotch. Magnus slid his hands down to Alec's hips and pulling him closer. Alec reached a hand back, tangling in Magnus's hair, and he leaned back to kiss him again, biting Magnus's bottom lips as he pulled away.

They danced for ages: teasing, jumping, spinning, and grinding as they moved to the club's music. Eventually they had a few songs of just dancing like idiots, with lots of jumping and pumping their arms in the air. And the fact that Alec was laughing and looking like he was _seriously_ enjoying himself made Magnus's year.

Then a hungry look appeared in Alec's eyes, and it made Magnus shiver. He loved it when Alec looked at him like that, like he was the only source of water in an endless dessert. And he rarely got chance to look at him like that anymore, so it had ten times the power over Magnus. Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus, slotting his thigh between Magnus's legs and grinding against him in a way that could still pass as dancing. Magnus moaned aloud, before leaning in close to Alec.

"Lets get out of here." He spoke in Alec's ear, making him shiver.

Alec nodded, knowing it was pointless trying to talk in the club, not matter how good your hearing was. They left and once they were out in the street, they were all over each other again, pulling at each other's clothes.

"Lets go home." Alec took Magnus's hand and they took off down the street at almost a run.

\---

It didn't take them long to get home, Magnus using his magic to open the door and they waited to hear the lock click on the other side before they were running up the stairs and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind them. Tonight it was just Magnus and Alec. No one else. At all.

Magnus pulled Alec in by the belt loops on his leather-look pants and started to kiss Alec.

"God you're so fucking sexy. In my pants and with your hair like that, fuck." Magnus breathed in Alec's ear.

"You're so fucking hot." Alec's cheeks were red. "Like always. I love you so much. Want you Magnus."

One of Alec's hands went to cup Magnus's neck while the other went to work on Magnus's waistcoat. Once Magnus was shirtless, Alec stepped back so Magnus could help him get the sweater and t-shirt off. Alec kicked his boots off, and Magnus undid his pants. Alec fell back on their bed and it took their combined efforts to get the tight material from Alec's long legs. And Alec was wearing the tight and tiny blue boxer briefs that Magnus _loved_ and - _oh god_ \- Alexander Lightwood was going to be the death of him with his sexy Shadowhunter ways. Magnus kicked off his own shoes and pants in a hurry. Alec used his legs to pull Magnus forward, who then climbed on the bed to straddle his boyfriend.

Alec _wanted_ Magnus. More than anything in that moment, after all before Sophia had been born they had been at it almost everyday. Alec had only really just discovered all the fun and sexy stuff he and Magnus could do before they didn't have time to do it anymore and by the angel he had missed this. Especially since all they had time for now was quick hand jobs and the rare blowjob. So even just rutting against Magnus was getting Alec really worked up.

They moved up the bed so they were more comfortable. One of Magnus's hands snaked its way down between them and into Alec's boxers.

"Fuuuuck!" Alec moaned. Because they could be loud. He had missed being able to moan out Magnus's name, missed being able to shout. "Oh god Magnus! Oh fuck!"

Magnus reached over to their bedside table drawer that they usually kept locked. He used his magic to open it, fuck finding the key, and dug out their lube and condoms.

"We are doing this right?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, oh yeah." Alec nodded, kicking his boxers off.

Magnus spent a long time preparing Alec, it had been a long time, and so what if he got a bit carried away in finger-fucking Alec. And then Alec was practically begging Magnus to fuck him, getting impatient, and there was absolutely no way Magnus could refuse him that. Magnus fucked him good and proper and he had forgotten how loud Alec was, and it was desperate and needy and quick, but it was _perfect_.

"I have missed being able to do that." Magnus sighed after a while, throwing one arm across Alec's body.

"Me too." Alec turned on his side to face Magnus, enjoying the way Magnus was tracing patterns up and down his spine. "I've missed you, your body, being able to make _noise_."

"I've missed all of that too."

"Wouldn't have it any other way though."

"Definitely not." Magnus pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Date night is my new favourite thing."

Magnus was tracing the runes across Alec's hip, when he spotted one burning away. A stamina rune. His fingertips circled it, drawing Alec's attention to it.

"I'm not sure that this is what that rune's intended for." Magnus smirked as Alec blushed slightly.

"I don't really care."

After they had laid there for a while, they did it again. The second time they took it much slower, more passionately, less desperate. Then they fell asleep and woke up a few hours later and did it the other way around, Alec fucking Magnus into the headboard. They did as many of the things they hadn't been able to do, making up for lost time with that one night.

Magnus had forgotten how loud Alec was, how much he enjoyed making his boyfriend moan out his name like that. Alec had forgotten how much Magnus like the different texture of his scar Marked skin, how much attention he payed to it with his mouth. It was truly amazing to explore each others bodies again without the fear of a four year old walking in.

Around four AM they took a shower and changed the sheets, planning to spend the morning in bed seen as Izzy had Sophia till one.

\---

That morning Alec woke to the sound of crying, but that was impossible because Sophia was at the Institute.

"Magnus." Alec looked over at Magnus. He was curled up, burying his head back into his pillow and groaning that it was too early to be awake. "Magnus can you hear that?"

"Hear what Alec Soph's with your sister." Magnus didn't open his eyes as he spoke. He pulled the covers over him again, snuggling back down. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"You can." Alec wanted to check that the crying was definitely nothing and just his imagination before he went back to sleep. Alec got out of bed and pulled on his pyjama pants.

He checked their room first before going next door to Sophia's room. Nothing, but the crying continued. Alec went downstairs and the crying got louder. He was hit by a sense of serious déjà vu as he walked into the living room. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw what - or rather who - was lying on their couch.

"Shit." Alec bent down to pick the tiny newborn up. Alec shook his head as he made his way back upstairs to their bedroom. Now he knew why Magnus was so tired. "Magnus!"

"What?" Magnus groaned out, the sound muffled by the pillow.

"Magnus look." The baby had quietened down when Alec had picked him up, and the baby was wearing a blue and green onesie, almost identical to the one they had found Sophia in. He looked like Sophia had too, with little tufts of black hair. Magnus opened his eyes as Alec sat down, leaning against the headboard.

"Is that a baby?"

"Yep." Alec laughed in disbelief. "At least now we know why you're so tired."

"Are you telling me I magicked up another baby in my sleep? Just like Sophia?"

"Yeah." Alec adjusted the baby in his arms, "Look."

Magnus shuffled up until he was propped up on one elbow. A look Alec couldn't read crossed Magnus's face before he smiled.

"Are you freaking kidding me," He sat up and leaned on Alec for support, his muscles exhausted. "Looks just like Soph did."

Magnus yawned and rested his head on Alec's shoulder. The baby was tiny, his eyes closed as he let out the cutest little baby yawn ever.

"I know." Alec rested his cheek against Magnus's head. "Speaking of Sophia, do you think we should call Izzy and tell her the good news?"

"Call Catarina as well. Sophia turned out all right, but I want to make sure this little one is okay." Magnus reached over and grabbed his phone from the beside table. As he was handing the phone to Alec he fell asleep again.

"Magnus." Alec held out his hand to Magnus. "Take some of my strength and then go back to sleep. I'll sort everything out."

"Okay." Magnus did, before settling back down and falling straight to sleep.

Alec took Magnus's phone and dialled Catarina's number, heading out into the hallway.

"Magnus if this is you calling to tell me about your gooey feelings for that Shadowhunter of yours, I'm busy." Catarina didn't even give Alec the chance to say hello.

"Does he really do that?" Alec couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Oh sometimes." Catarina paused. "Where's Magnus?"

"Asleep. Could you um come to the house please? It's an emergency."

Just then the baby let out a cry.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Catarina sighed. "I'll be there in an hour."

She hung up.

Alec rang Isabelle next.

"Magnus?" Izzy answered it. He could hear Sophia playing in the background.

"No, Iz, it's Alec."

"Oh, hey what's up?"

"Could you get Sophia ready and be back at the house as soon as possible please?"

"Sure, why?"

"Um long story short Magnus magicked up another baby."

"Shit." Alec heard Sophia giggle that Isabelle had said a bad word.

"Exactly."

"By the angel." Isabelle paused. "Do you want me to get mom to come over as well?"

"Might as well." Alec sighed. "God what am I gonna do? I mean I'm only twenty three and two kids?"

"I know." Isabelle said something to Sophia. "Look we'll be over as soon as we can."

"Thanks Iz."

Alec texted Jace from his own phone saying something along the lines of _emergency be at house asap_. He headed back into their bedroom.

Alec was worrying about everything they would need for a new baby. They had recently given most of Sophia's baby things to Jace and Clary, not having anticipated that they would _ever_ have another baby. They still had her old crib though, and some of her baby blankets, and possibly her old carseat. They would still have to go and buy everything else, and they were going to need help.

It had been stressful enough for them just having Sophia, never mind Sophia and a newborn. They had argued enough about her education, about her being trained, about the car, about Alec driving...and now they would have to go through all of that again. They had nearly broken up a few times before, Alec taking Sophia and staying at the Institute for a night, but they had finally learnt to make compromises for each other and her, and this past year and a half they had really settled into the routine of their lives with her. Now that would all get turned upside down with a new baby. And it's not like they could un-magic him, because that would be like killing him, right? 


	2. Do we have a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is no where near as long as I had planned it to be but I've been away camping for this past week and so I haven't had as long to write as I would like. And I'm going away again next week so I wanted to get this updated before I went.

By the time Isabelle, Maryse and a sleepy looking Sophia arrived Magnus was awake. He was sat downstairs on one of the couches holding the baby as Alec went to let their family in. Isabelle and Maryse went ahead into the living room, whereas Alec stopped Sophia so he could talk to her.

"Hey Soph." He crouched down so he could be at eye level with her. She took her coat off and Alec hung it up while she undid her shoes.

"Hi dada." She held her little arms out and Alec gave her a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Did you have fun with aunt Izzy and nana?"

"Yeah, aunt Izzy sang Frozen with me!"

"Did she?" Alec bet that his mother had loved that. His daughter and Isabelle were many things, but great singers was not at the top of that list.

"Yeah!"

"Sophia can I ask you something?" Alec could hear the others talking in the living room. "It's important."

"Yes." Sophia nodded.

"How would you feel about having a baby brother?"

A huge grin spread across Sophia's face. "That'd be the bestest thing ever!"

"Okay. Well do you want to come meet him?"

"He's here?!" Sophia asked.

"Yeah he's in the living room."

Sophia took off running into the living room. Alec followed behind her.

Magnus was sat on the couch, Maryse sat next to him holding the new baby. Isabelle was sitting on the arm, leaning over to look down at him. Sophia ran forward and launched herself at Magnus.

"Careful munchkin." Magnus lifted her up onto his lap.

"Is that him?" Sophia stood on the sofa, leaning on Maryse's shoulder.

"Yes but you have to be quiet munchkin because he's asleep." Magnus sighed. He was still incredibly tired and Alec was hovering around them, concern clear on his face.

Someone knocked at the door and Alec went to answer it.

"What's the emergency?!" It was Jace, dressed in full gear, Clary in her pyjamas behind him.

"Another baby?!" Jace stopped short when he saw.

"I can't believe it. You've stolen my thunder." Clary was laughing, her arms holding her stomach. "You've stolen our baby thunder." She gave Alec a hug.

Over the past few years their friendship had greatly improved, Clary being able to come and talk to Alec about things involving Jace, or anything really. About Simon, or about Simon and Isabelle.

"Do you have a name yet?" Jace asked.

"Shhh! You have to be quiet!" Sophia whisper-yelled at her uncle.

Jace pulled a face at Sophia, and she pulled a face back, laughing quietly. Clary rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"No, it's not like we planned this Jace. We've only had him for an hour." Alec folded his arms and shared a smile with Clary.

"Well congrats." Jace gave Alec a hug as well, before moving over to stand with Isabelle to look at the baby.

"You'll be fine." Clary said quietly, noticing the look on Alec's face. "Both of you will. You made it work with Sophia, and you'll be able to make it work again."

"We talked about it, not that long ago, you know." Alec admitted to her, smiling slightly at the sight of his family welcoming their newest member. "And we both agreed that we'd like another, but we never thought it was possible again. I mean we knew it was possible because Soph's here, but we didn't think Magnus would be able to do it again."

"And I never thought I'd get pregnant, not yet at least." Clary's hands went back to her belly. "These things always surprise us. It's whether it's a welcome surprise or not."

"It's a good surprise." Alec met her eyes. "I honestly couldn't be happier."

Alec couldn't help but feel happy at the tired smile on Magnus's face, the way Sophia was practically vibrating with excitement, the way Jace and Izzy were fussing over the baby, and the look on Maryse's face. Alec had honestly never thought that the look on her face would ever be possible for him, Jace and Isabelle likely, but never him. And it meant the world to see it.

\---

Isabelle and Clary offered to help them shop for new the baby. Maryse had to go back to the Institute, but she promised that she would stop by later on with some baby things. Jace suggested they go home and get breakfast first and meet at the store.

Just as they were all leaving, Catarina arrived.

"How's Magnus?" She asked as Alec let her in.

"Incredibly tired." Magnus was still on the couch, the new baby in his arms and Sophia sat next to him.

"Is there a name?" Catarina asked.

"Not yet." Magnus was waking up a little now, having downed several cups of coffee.

"Can I?" Catarina reached for the baby, and Magnus handed him to her.

Alec was hovering again, anxiety and worry plain on his face. Sophia reached up and tugged on Alec's hand, and he smiled at her, picking her up and sitting down next to Magnus. Sophia curled up in Alec's arms and watched Catarina work.

"Well it seems like you have a healthy baby boy." Catarina announced after a little while. "I can't find anything wrong with him. It's you Magnus I'm more worried about at the moment. The amount of magic needed for this was extraordinary, and you need to spend the next few days resting as hard as that may be with a newborn."

Alec nodded. Magnus took the new baby back from Catarina.

"I'll try my best." Magnus smiled and thanked his friend for coming over on such short notice.

Catarina had said it wasn't a problem and let herself out.

"So," Alec began. "We need to go shopping for all new baby stuff."

Magnus nodded, adjusting the baby in his arms.

"I thought we could go shopping, and you could stay here and rest?" Alec put a hand on Magnus's shoulder.

"Take my card then." Magnus knew full well if he tried to leave the house at any point that day that he would just end up passing out due to exhaustion.

"Okay."

"Are you going to name him?" Sophia asked.

"Later munchkin." Magnus reached out and took one of her hands in his.

"Hang on." Alec stood up, putting Sophia back down on the couch before he headed upstairs.

Sophia snuggled up next to Magnus, one of his arms going around her and pulling her closer.

Magnus would never admit it, he couldn't even admit it to himself, but he loved being a stay at home dad. He met his clients in the apartment downstairs, continued to overcharge them, and continued being the High Warlock. But he loved sitting and watching Disney films with Sophia, loved dropping her off at school and loved everything about being a father. He didn't miss the party lifestyle as much as he thought he would, and he loved spending everyday with his family. He felt so at peace with Alec and Sophia and this family life was nothing like he had ever experienced before, and so he couldn't help but be thrilled that they had a new baby. He had no idea how he had managed to magic up Sophia, and he still had no idea this time around but he didn't care. He knew it would be stressful, tiring and difficult, but he was so ready to take all of that on. He just hoped Alec was too.

Alec came back downstairs ten minutes later with Sophia's old carseat. She had outgrown it, and they had just stored it upstairs in the spare bedroom. Alec had brought a few baby blankets down as well. "I just remembered we had this." He held up the seat. It was an adjustable one suitable for newborns, so they would be able to take the baby in the car. "I thought I could take him to the store as well? Let you get back to sleep?"

"Alexander." Magnus smiled. "You truly are the best."

"I do try." Alec rolled his eyes as he quoted Magnus himself, who just laughed.

Alec took the new baby from Magnus so he could use his arms to support himself as they went upstairs, Sophia running on ahead, her Elsa backpack over Alec's shoulder. Once Magnus was settled back in bed, he held the baby while Alec went into their en-suite and got ready. Then he waited while Alec got Sophia ready, and she went to sit with Magnus while Alec went to put the carseat in the car.

"Can I hold him?" Sophia asked quietly.

"Sure, come here." Magnus lifted the baby up so Sophia could sit in his lap. He then lowered the baby back down, her little arms going around him, Magnus still holding him as well.

"He's tiny."

"You were that small once."

"No I wasn't."

"You were." Magnus nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy where did the baby come from? Because aunt Clary has hers in her tummy."

"Do you know I'm not really sure." Magnus admitted. "But you were the same you know. We woke up and there you were."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because we wanted you so, so much and then there you were."

"And now here he is." Sophia held the baby's hand in her own. "Because you really, really want him?"

"Yes, and we still really, really want you. You just have a baby brother now."

Alec came back upstairs a little while later with Sophia's shoes and coat. He helped her put them on.

"I forgot how annoying that seat is to get in the car." He shook his head. "How're you feeling?"

"Alright." Magnus yawned. "You off then?"

"Yeah, Jace just texted me saying they were all setting off now."

"Okay." Magnus handed Alec the baby, and Sophia jumped down from the bed.

"See you later." Magnus said to the three of them.

"Bye daddy!" Sophia whisper-yelled running back to the bed and hugging Magnus.

"See you later." Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus's forehead. "Get some rest."

"Will do."

He was asleep before they even left the room.

\---

It really sunk in with Alec how difficult two kids would be as he got them in and out of the car by himself. He met Isabelle, Jace, and Clary at the store. They split up to search different areas of the store, and all of them walked round with a sense of déjà vu. The baby was settled in the seat on the shopping cart and Sophia was with Jace and Clary.

"So two kids then?" Isabelle caught up with Alec at the clothing section. She started to help him pick out onesies.

"Yeah." Alec sighed. "Sophia's happy."

"That's good." Isabelle nodded. "What about Magnus?"

"I think he's happy." Alec shrugged. "I'm not really sure yet, he's just been so drained."

"It wasn't this bad last time this happened." Isabelle leaned on her cart, remembering the day Sophia arrived.

"I know, so not only am I worrying about Sophia, and the new baby-"

"You really need to name him." Isabelle cut in.

"-but I'm also so worried about Magnus, like if something happens to him it's ten times scarier now. Not just for me but for the kids. _Angel_ I hope he's okay."

"He'll be alright." Isabelle gave Alec a one armed hug. "Anyway, did you two enjoy your date night?"

She was dramatically winking and wiggling her eyebrows at him and Alec cringed.

"If you must know yes." Alec sighed. "But then I woke up to a crying newborn. It's kind of hard to enjoy the memory with this bombshell."

"I guess so." Isabelle put an armful of onesie's into the cart.

"Do you think that's enough clothes?" Alec asked.

Isabelle put five more into the cart. At Alec's questioning look she shrugged.

"Better have more than none."

\---

When they got back Magnus was awake and looking a lot better than he had that morning, much to Alec's relief. Isabelle had come back with them to help Alec move all their new stuff from the car to the house.

"Did you get everything?" Magnus was stood in the entryway holding their _son_.

"I think so." Alec nodded, smiling as Sophia lugged a bag of clothes bigger than her up the steps to the door. She had insisted on helping them.

"Good." Magnus smiled at her as well.

"Well I better start unpacking these bags." Magnus headed back into the house and Alec went back to helping Isabelle.

\---

"I still hate strollers." Alec muttered as he unfolded the damn thing. Magnus laughed.

They had set up the baby's new moses basket first, and the baby was laid asleep in it. Sophia was watching _Tangled_ on the tv in the living room while Alec and Magnus unpacked the new baby stuff in the dining room.

"What about baby bottles?" Magnus teased, more awake now. Alec just glared at him.

Jace was coming over on Monday with Isabelle to help paint the spare room and turn it into their new nursery. They had picked out a nice pale green colour, and the paint cans were stacked in the entryway with the new furniture they had stopped off at IKEA to buy.

\---

That night Magnus had just laid down and turned out the lights when their door opened.

"Daddies?" Sophia was whisper-yelling from the door.

"What's up pumpkin?" Alec asked. He was still sat up, just putting his book down on the bedside table.

"Why does the baby get to stay in here?" She walked over to their bed and climbed up to sit in between them.

"Because he's too little for his own room yet." Alec replied.

"And he's going to wake up lots in the night so we need to be with him." Magnus added.

"You did the same when you were as old as him." Alec knew exactly where this was going.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I stay in here tonight please?" Sophia was looking up at Alec with her big green eyes, and Alec couldn't say no to her when she looked like that. Neither could Magnus. 

"Sure." Magnus yawned.

"Okay, just for tonight." Alec pulled the covers back and Sophia settled down. "He'll wake up crying though."

"Okay." Sophia shrugged, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Alec looked over to Magnus to see him laughing quietly. Alec rolled his eyes and laughed too, lying back down and getting comfortable before falling asleep himself.

\---

The reality of a having another newborn set in for Magnus around one AM when he woke to the sound of the baby crying.

"I got it." Alec mumbled as he rolled out of bed. "What's up hey?"

Alec lifted the baby up and rocked him gently as he walked out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Sophia asked, eyes only half open.

"He'll be fine." Magnus laid back down.

Sophia's eyes closed for the briefest moment before she opened them again.

"Did I cry like that?" She asked.

"You did." Magnus tried to move the covers up only to discover Chairman Meow asleep at the bottom of the bed, holding the covers down.

"Oh." Sophia frowned. "Do all babies do that?"

"Yes."

"Is dada gonna come back?"

"Not for a little bit munchkin, you might as well go back to sleep."

"Okay. Night daddy."

"Night munchkin."

\---

Sunday morning Alec woke to find Magnus asleep half across his legs, head pillowed on his stomach. Sophia was asleep on Alec's chest, her arms wrapped around his forearm. The baby had just started to sniffle, and Alec had woken instantly like he used to with Sophia.

"I'll go." Magnus sat up, blinking his eyes open.

"No it's fine." Alec moved Sophia off him to the bed and sat up.

"Alec you've got up every time. You're going to have to let me at some point." Magnus ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up in random directions.

"You can get up all day tomorrow. At least rest this weekend." Alec moved down the bed to sit in front of Magnus. "You'll feel better for it tomorrow, honestly."

"I love you." Magnus quickly kissed Alec before laying back down.

"I love you too." Alec replied.

"Good, now go and see to our _son_." As Magnus said it both he and Alec smiled at the word.

\---

When Alec went back upstairs, the baby sleeping peacefully again while Alec hummed a lullaby, he found both Magnus and Sophia hogging the bed. They were both spread out, Sophia's feet on Magnus's pillow, her arms out either side of her, and her hair fanning out around her. Magnus was on Alec's side of the bed, one arm around Alec's pillow, the other spread out.

Alec put the baby down and squeezed his way onto the bed, trying not to disturb anyone as he did so. Once he was settled, both Magnus and Sophia gravitated towards him. Magnus turned over and curled his arms around Alec, resting his head on Alec's shoulder. Sophia nearly kicked Alec in the head as she curled up and rested her head on his stomach.

Now it made more sense to him how he always ended up cuddled in the middle of them.

\---

All that Sunday Alec insisted on looking after the baby, letting Magnus rest. By about six o'clock he was just as exhausted as Magnus. They had been stretched out on the sofa, cuddling while they watched tv when Alec fell asleep. Alec's back was against Magnus's chest, his head pillowed on Magnus's arm.

"Dad!" Sophia came barrelling in from the dining room where she had been sat colouring.

"Shh munchkin dada's asleep." Magnus had turned the volume of the tv down when he had seen that Alec had fallen asleep, so Sophia's shout was extra loud.

"Sorry." She paused in front of the couch. "I've done colouring!"

She held up her drawing. Magnus assumed that she had drawn their family, and that the blue squiggle was the new baby wrapped in his blankets.

"Let me see then." Magnus held a hand out and she scrambled up, kneeing Alec in the stomach.

"Wha-?" His eyes shot open.

"Sorry dada!" Sophia shouted way too loudly. "I didn't mean too I'm sorry! Please don't replace me with another baby!"

"We could never replace you pumpkin. It's okay, just be careful yeah?" Alec's eyebrows drew together in concern. Where had she got the idea that the new baby would replace her?

"Okay." Sophia settled down on Magnus's side.

Alec nodded and fell back to sleep.

"Why do you think the baby would replace you?" Magnus asked Sophia quietly.

"Because he got all new presents and all dada's time." Sophia was whisper-yelling.

"Oh munchkin he's not here to replace you, don't worry. We love you so, so much. He's only got all dada's time today because I'm not very well." Magnus was rubbing her back. "Dada will be able to spend more time with you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." Sophia still looked sad, and it worried Magnus because he had done this, caused this to become a thing.

"And all his presents are lame baby stuff and you got a cool Elsa the other day."

"I guess my Elsa is cooler."

"Way cooler, and why?"

"Because the cold never bothered her anyway!" Sophia sang in a whisper.

Magnus noticed Alec was smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"That's right munchkin." Magnus smiled. "Now are you gonna show me this picture properly?"

"Yeah, look it's us!"

"That's amazing Soph. We'll have to put it on the fridge."

Sophia beamed with pride at that.

\---

That night Sophia slept in her own room, deciding that the baby was annoying because he kept waking her up by crying too often.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Alec tucked the blankets around Sophia as she settled in her bed.

"Yes." She nodded showing him all her teeth.

"Good. You've got school in the morning so get some sleep." Alec kissed her forehead. "Love you. Night pumpkin."

"Night daddy." Sophia's eyes were already closed.

He switched the lights off as he left, her pink glowing nightlight the only thing illuminating the room, and closed the door behind him.

Magnus was sat in bed, back against the headboard, and holding the baby when Alec entered their bedroom.

"Hey." Magnus's eyebrows pulled together in concern at the look on Alec's face. Magnus himself was looking much better than he had that morning, but that wasn't what Alec was worried about. "What's got you looking so upset?"

"I just can't believe that Sophia thinks that the new baby would replace her." Alec changed into his pyjamas before heading into their en-suite. "I just feel so guilty that she thinks I'm only spending my time with him."

"You're not, you're just doing what I can't at the moment. She'll adjust, it's a big change for her and us." Magnus got up and put the baby down in his moses basket. "You'll get to spend time with her tomorrow."

"I know." Alec still sounded upset. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and got into bed. "I guess it's something that we'll have to work on, balancing time between them."

Alec curled up in Magnus's arms.

"I just hate that she feels like that though. She's our little Sophia and no one can ever replace her. He's not here to replace her. They're separate people and we love them both."

"We do, and she knows that. It's just a big change." Magnus settled himself around Alec, pressing a kiss to the back of Alec's neck.

"It is." Alec sighed. "We really have to name him."

"I know."

"I've been thinking about the name Ryan." Alec admitted.

"Ryan?" Magnus thought about it for a moment. "Ryan Bane-Lightwood."

"Yeah?"

"I like it." Magnus smiled. "Our little Ryan and Sophia."

"Yeah." Alec smiled as well. "So are we agreed on Ryan?"

"Yes."

\---

"Daddy!" Sophia was dressed ready for school. "Could you do my hair?"

"Sure thing." Alec took the brush from her and sat down on a dining chair. He set about brushing her hair and then partitioning it ready to plait. "Guess what pumpkin?"

"What?"

"We named your brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name's Ryan."

"Baby Ryan?"

"Sure munchkin." Magnus walked into the kitchen with Ryan in his arms. "Are you ready for school?"

"Nearly." Sophia smiled and stayed as still as she could while Alec did her hair.

"Good."

\---

Alec and Magnus announced the baby's name to their friends and family later that day. Jace and Isabelle came over to the house to help them decorate the spare room. Clary came over to babysit Ryan.

"He's adorable." Clary cooed as Magnus handed Ryan to her.

"Alec can I borrow one of your shirts? I can't get paint on mine." Jace slumped down on the couch next to Clary. "Clary's stolen all of my old shirts."

"I have not!" Clary insisted. "He gave them to me."

"Fine." Alec headed upstairs. There was once a time when seeing Jace in his clothes would have mad Alec happy. Now he thought it was just annoying. Why did all his clothes get used to paint in? He found a few old t-shirts and went back downstairs. "Here you go."

He handed one to Jace and one to Magnus. Isabelle was already dressed in an old sweater she had stolen from Alec a while back and a pair of her own ripped jeans.

"Okay we have to paint the room, and then set up the new furniture." Magnus announced. "We need to be finished in time to pick Soph up from school."

There was a chorus of okays before they all made their up to Ryan's new bedroom.

\---

Ryan's bedroom was finished well before Sophia finished school. They managed it with minimal arguing, and Jace only suffered five paint splatters before Alec snapped and shouted that they should stop ruining his clothes.

Alec and Jace had gone downstairs to get lunch only to return to Magnus and Isabelle mid paint fight.

Alec was seriously starting to wonder when this had become his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall I'm not too sure about this chapter because I haven't spent as long on it. I have this headcannon that Magnus always sleeps on Alec's chest because he's dreading the day when Alec won't be there anymore. I also wanted to try and get across how much of an adjustment the new baby would be? 
> 
> Please comment your thoughts on the baby name, because I'm not sure :)


	3. Shadowhunter or Warlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off I'm ashamed at how short this chapter is. I've been away again this week and I've had no time to write at all. To make up for this chapter's shortness I'll make the next one extra long.

A week later while Alec was at the Institute sat in on a meeting with some members of the Clave, his phone started ringing. The sound was loud in the room, and it earned him several disapproving looks from around the table. Jace was looking over at him concerned. He quickly checked the caller ID before standing up and apologising before leaving the room.

"Hello?" Alec could tell he sounded slightly panicked already. Why would Sophia's school be calling him?

"Mr Lightwood?" Sophia's teacher asked.

"Yes?" Had something happened to Sophia? Was she sick? Was she hurt? Had some demons discovered her classroom and killed everyone? Well, the last one was a little unlikely, if that had been what had happened then Alec doubted Sophia's teacher would be calling him that Tuesday.

"There's been an incident at school involving Sophia and another student."

"What happened?" Alec asked before she could even say anything else.

"I'd prefer for you to come down to the school so we can discuss what happened in person."

"Okay." Alec turned to see Isabelle had come out of the meeting. She was raising her eyebrows in question at him and he mouthed the words _Sophia, school, gotta go_ at her and she nodded, disappearing back into the meeting to cover for him.

Sophia's teacher hung up a minute later. Alec dialled Magnus's number as he headed out the Institute.

"Hey I thought you were in a meeting with the Clave?" Magnus answered on the third ring.

"Sophia's school just called. Something's happened with her and another kid." Alec said in a rush as he used his Shadowhunter speed to slip through the tide of people walking on the streets.

"Shit." Magnus breathed. "Do you want me there?"

Alec could hear Magnus's talking to someone.

"Clary's here at the house. She says she can watch Ryan for us?"

"Please. Tell her thank you."

"How soon can you be at the school?"

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Love you."

"Love you."

Magnus hung up and Alec took off running.

\---

By the time Alec reached the school he was sweating slightly. He was thanking his lucky stars that he had attended the meeting in his normal clothes and not his gear. He found Sophia's classroom easily and she was sat outside waiting for him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and when she noticed Alec she burst out crying.

"I'm sorry dada!" Sophia wailed. "I didn't mean too!"

"Hey pumpkin," Alec crouched to be at eye level with her. "What happened?"

"Zoey wouldn't-" Sophia's sobs interrupted what she was saying. "And I didn't mean too-" _Sob_. "Pushed her and-" _Sob_. "Fell."

"Oh Soph." Alec sighed. Why had the school called him for that? Usually the kids got told off for pushing, hardly ever phone calls to parents.

"I'm sorry dada!" Sophia started to cry harder and so Alec just held her and let her get it out of her system.

"Sorry I'm late!" An out of breath Magnus skidded down the corridor a few minutes later. "What happened?"

"Sophia pushed someone over." Alec mouthed to him over Sophia's head.

"Mr Lightwood. Mr Bane." Sophia's teacher stepped out into the corridor. "Thank you for coming down here so soon."

Sophia's teacher was an uptight woman, who disliked Magnus's attitude and how young they both were. She disliked the visible Marks on Alec's arms and neck thinking that they were tattoos, and she disliked Magnus's unique sense of fashion. It never turned out well whenever they had to go into the school.

"What happened?" Magnus demanded.

"Well another student took a drawing off Sophia and wouldn't give it back. Sophia somehow ended up pushing this student and the poor girl went flying across my classroom."

" _Poor girl?_ " Magnus was shocked.

"Why do you mean by 'flying'?" Alec had gone deathly pale. His expression had gone from just worried to downright terrified. "This Zoey is it? Is she injured?"

"No, thankfully. Although Sophia did manage to push the girl rather hard, and she flew into the bookcase like a rag doll. It's a miracle she didn't get hurt."

"Okay. Did Sophia say sorry?" Alec asked before Magnus could say anything. He felt Sophia nod against his chest.

"She did. Hasn't stopped crying since either, and we don't know why." She glared at the two of them. "So we had to call you."

"Might have something to do with this girl picking on her." Magnus muttered, looking absolutely fuming.

Sophia was small for her age, and some of the other kids in class picked on her. She had just reacted, badly, but she had stood up for herself. It hadn't clicked with Magnus the implication of Sophia's sudden strength.

"Maybe, but you can take her home today. I haven't spoken to Zoey's parents yet, but I'm sure they'll want to speak with you at some point."

"Thank you." Alec's arms tightened protectively around Sophia. Magnus picked up her backpack and they left.

"Oh pumpkin." Alec rubbed her back as they walked to the car. "How hard did you push her?"

"Not hard! But she went so far!" Sophia clung to Alec's neck, his sweater wet with her tears.

_Shit_. Magnus met Alec's eyes and he saw his fear mirrored there. _Shadowhunter strength_.

\---

"But doesn't most of your strength come from runes?" Magnus was talking quietly.

Sophia had just been put to bed and they were downstairs in the kitchen preparing another bottle for Ryan. Fixing the bottles was a lot easier now, both of them still retaining the muscle memory of fixing Sophia's bottles when she had been a baby.

"Most. We're Nephilim. The angel blood makes us stronger. The runes just give us the full strength to fight demons." Alec sighed, a hand over his face. He was leaning against the counter and he looked just about as drained as Magnus had the other day.

"Shit." Magnus breathed. In the past he had made his feelings about Sophia being a Shadowhunter very clear. It was something he didn't want to happen. And now that it was looking like a possibility, he was dreading what it meant.

"She might not be." Alec suggested. "She might just have some of the strength and speed. She might not be able to bear Marks."

Magnus nodded and was quiet for a minute.

"We'll deal either way. She's our little girl." Magnus moved over to Alec. "And no matter what she is, or Ryan is, we'll love them either way."

"Of course we will."

"Do you think she knows? Do you think that's why she wouldn't stop crying at school?"

"Maybe." Alec thought about it for a moment. "We have covered mundanes and how they're not supposed to know about us and how we're not supposed to use our abilities against them."

"God no wonder she was so upset." Magnus shook his head.

Alec felt wretched. He rubbed at his eyes and sighed. When they had covered mundanes with Sophia he never had thought that she would ever end up having any Shadowhunter strength to use herself. And yet it had happened.

"Why don't you give Ryan here and go lay down? As much as it pains me to say it but you look awful." Magnus suggested.

"Thanks." Alec said without any hint of sarcasm, like, say Jace would have.

He handed Ryan to Magnus and made his way through the house. His feet felt like lead as he walked up the stairs, and he was just about to go into their room when he noticed Sophia's door was open. She was stood peaking rounding the corner.

"What's up pumpkin?" Alec asked. "Are you still worried about what happened earlier at school?"

She nodded.

"It's okay Sophia it was an accident. It'll be okay." Alec leant against the wall at the top of the stairs.

She nodded again. "Can you tell me a story?"

"Sure." Alec followed her into her room.

She settled herself back in bed and Alec sat next to her, his back leaning against the headboard and his feet hanging off the end of her princess kids bed. He told her one of the few Shadowhunter stories Maryse had told he and Izzy as children. She fell asleep half way through and Alec tucked the blankets around her before leaving and crashing down onto his own bed.

\---

Magnus's first trip to the store with Ryan reminded him a lot of when Sophia had been his age.

It had been thirteen days since they had woken up to find Ryan. Alec and Magnus were finally starting to adjust to having a second child and Sophia was finally adjusting to having a baby brother. It had definitely been a big change for them, and Sophia was starting to understand that she couldn't always have their full attention.

Sophia was still a little shaky since Tuesday, and Alec had been avoiding the topic with Magnus since. Magnus could understand that Alec didn't want it to cause an argument, they were stressed enough as it is, but Magnus didn't want to argue. If Sophia was a Shadowhunter then that was okay. Magnus had had a long time to consider it over the four years and he had come to terms with it. But he didn't even really get chance to voice that fact to Alec, seen as he had spent nearly all his spare time training non-stop upstairs. So Magnus had planned on sitting Alec down and talking to him about it that night.

Ryan was strapped into the seat on the shopping cart, and Magnus was wandering around the aisles to waste time before going back to the house, seen as he had been stuck in since Ryan's arrival. As he walked round he thought about what he was going to say to Alec.

His phone started ringing when he reached the dairy aisle and he answered it without checking the caller ID.

"You'll never guess what!" Alec exclaimed when said hello.

"What?" Magnus asked, because Alec was right, he couldn't guess, not when he was being put on the spot like that.

"Clary's up at the hospital. She's having the baby."

"Jesus!"

"I know, Jace is freaking out so I can't talk long." Alec paused to listen to someone in the background. "I'll see you at home yeah?"

"See you later. Good luck with Jace." Magnus hung up. "Well." He smiled down at Ryan. "You're going to have a cousin."

\---

That evening Alec got a phone call at 6:43PM. It was Jace announcing that Clary had given birth to a beautiful baby girl they were naming Charlotte Herondale, or Charlie for short. After Jace had hung up, he sent a photo of an exhausted looking Clary holding a tiny baby in her arms.

\---

"Alexander." Magnus caught Alec in the kitchen before he could run off and hide by training all evening. As much as Magnus enjoyed Alec's fantastic abs, there was something he really wanted to talk to him about. "Can we sit and talk a minute?"

"Sure." Alec looked almost guilty, knowing full well that he had been avoiding talking seriously to Magnus about what had happened with Sophia at school.

They each took a seat at the dining table. Magnus took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Well," He began. "While I strongly dislike the idea, our daughter may be a Shadowhunter."

"There's still a chance she might not be." Alec was fiddling with a loose thread on the cuff of his worn out sweater.

"I know, but after what happened on Tuesday, I'd say it's likely that she is." Magnus fussed Chairman Meow when he jumped up into Magnus's lap. "And that's okay if she is. I just wanted to talk to you about her being trained."

Alec looked like he was about to interrupt Magnus, so he hastily carried on.

"And I think that it's in her best interests to be trained."

Alec's previously thought out statement vanished and he was left speechless.

"Not that I'm saying I want her to go out and patrol for demons or any of that, just like I'd prefer if you didn't do that." Magnus sighed. "I recall something Tessa said a long time ago. That just because someone doesn't know something doesn't mean that the lack of knowledge will protect them. Well what she exactly said was far grimmer and was meant to scare Jocelyn Fray into making a smart decision about her own daughter. So I think it's best that she be trained."

"Oh." Alec hadn't prepared himself for Magnus agreeing with him about training Sophia, so he didn't know what to say. "Okay then. Why the change of heart?"

Magnus thought about it for a moment. "I've had four years to get used to the idea that she would be a Shadowhunter. And if she has even a fraction of that strength and speed, then she needs to know how to control it, especially since she goes to a mundane school."

"Okay then." Alec smiled at Magnus. "I'll talk to my mother at the Institute tomorrow about it." 

That was the first night Alec didn't train all evening. Instead they managed to cuddle on the couch for an hour while Ryan slept.

\---

The next Friday Sophia was buzzing with excitement when she got home.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She ran in to the kitchen to find Magnus.

"Hey Soph." He laughed when she threw her arms around his legs and hugged him. "How did school go?"

"The bestest!" Sophia shouted.

"Sophia's got a project to do for school." Alec didn't look anywhere near as happy as his daughter did for the project.

"What's it about?" Magnus was cooking dinner for them, and lifted Sophia up as he stepped away from the counter.

"It's about my family." Sophia announced. "We have to do a poster on our families!"

Magnus understood why Alec didn't look particularly thrilled at the idea of a family tree poster. For one Magnus didn't have any family, and he refused to acknowledge his father passed what happened in the demon realms all those years ago. And they couldn't exactly put a Knight of Hell down on a kids family tree poster. And on Alec's side of the family they would then have to explain to her that Robert Lightwood, her grandfather, lived very far away. And they might even have to explain to her that Alec had had a younger brother once, Max, who had died a long time ago. It would be difficult, seen as how many of the people they called their family weren't actually related to them. For example there was Tessa, who technically was distantly related to Jace and Alec, but was still alive now and stopped by every couple of weeks to see them. Or Catarina, who had always been there in Sophia's life.

"And the day they hand it in they can bring a family member with them to help present it." Alec added, leaning against the counter. "It's advised that a grandparent go."

_Oh god_. Magnus definitely understood why Alec didn't look happy. Sophia really only had one grandparent, Maryse Lightwood, leader of the New York Institute and very much a Shadowhunter. And her in a classroom of mundanes? It spelled trouble.

"We have this weekend to work on it." Sophia announced. "We show it next week."

"We'll have to sit down and work on it then." Magnus nodded.

He hadn't even factored in the fact that all the key things about their family definitely couldn't be explained on a poster to a class of mundane kids and grandparents.

Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

\---

Alec and Magnus were sat in the dining room when they heard a loud bang from the living room. It didn't exactly sound like a crash-bang-something-falling-over sound, but more of a loud popping noise. They raised their eyebrows at each other before going in to the living room to see what had happened.

"Oops." Sophia was mumbling to herself. "Daddies won't be happy. Oh dear."

Lego and dolls were scattered everywhere, the box that had once contained all of Sophia's legos was melting in a pile on the floor. Sophia was also lacking eyebrows, and it seemed like they had burnt off when the box exploded. She looked like a startled earwig.

"What happened here Soph?" Magnus took in the scene before him, another tight knot of dread building inside him. He gently removed several legos from Sophia's hair.

"The box wouldn't open." Sophia replied, eyes shining. "And I wanted it to open really, really badly. And it did. Everywhere."

"And how did you do that?" Magnus asked, Alec starting to pile up the toys next to them.

"I don't know. I got really mad that it wouldn't open and then it exploded." Sophia couldn't pronounce exploded right yet, so it ended up sounding more like _ess-ploh-ded_. "I think it was magic, like what you do daddy."

Magnus frowned as he waved his fingers, blue sparks falling from them and vanishing the melting plastic box.

"Like that?" Alec asked her as he sat down cross legged on the floor next to them.

"No." Sophia shook her head. "More like." Sophia clasped her hands together before throwing them wide.

"Hmm, still could be magic. It took a long time for me to perfect this." Magnus waved his hand in the air, blue sparks dancing between his fingers. "When I was _much_ younger it was a lot different."

"But aren't I a _shwadow-wunter_ like dada?" She asked, confusion clear on her face.

"You might be part warlock as well pumpkin?" Alec said it like a question, as if to ask Magnus if it was possible.

Magnus shrugged. Sophia looked like both of them. She was their daughter. She wasn't all Magnus, or all Alec, she was a mix of both of them. Why couldn't she have powers like they had?

"So I might do magic like you dad, but be really strong and fast like you dada?"

This made her all the more real to them then. She truly was a mix of them both, not just Magnus's daughter and not just Alec's daughter, but well and truly _theirs_. Really like both of them.

"Maybe munchkin, we'll just have to see." Magnus couldn't help the smile on his face. "But be extra careful from now on, okay Sophia? We don't want any more accidents like this yeah?"

"Okay."

"Now Soph, you don't have any eyebrows." Alec's own eyebrows drew together.

They couldn't send her to school with no eyebrows. Then her teacher really would hate them, and how would they even explain it?

"Oh." She touched her hands to where her eyebrows once were. "Will they grow back?"

"Yes." Magnus nodded. "But in the meantime..."

Magnus stood up and gestured for the two of them to follow him. They did, going upstairs and into Alec and Magnus's bedroom and to Magnus's vanity table. He rooted through the piles of items for a moment before he found what he was looking for. A black eyebrow pencil.

"Come here Soph." Magnus knelt in front of her and expertly drew her eyebrows back on. "There we go."

"Magnus we can't draw her eyebrows on, she's four." Alec complained.

"Yes, I know. But we can't send her to school without them." Magnus inspected Sophia's drawn on eyebrows. "You can't touch them or they'll rub off." He told her.

"Okay." Sophia nodded.

Alec was impressed with how she was handling her lack of eyebrow-ness. But then again, this was their family. Weirder things had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seen as Sophia isn't possible in the real Shadowhunter universe then I think it's fair enough to say that it's a possibilty that she could possess both Shadowhunter powers and the powers of a warlock and not have a warlock mark. Please comment any thoughts/ideas, they are much appreciated :)


	4. Family Projects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not sure about this chapter because I've been so frazzed out with work but here it is! Lets just keep pretending that there's a giant ass Tesco near where they live.

"But what about your family dad?" Sophia was sat at the dining table with Alec, Magnus and Ryan.

"I don't have any but you and dada and Ryan." Magnus answered.

Sophia was colouring away on her A3 family tree poster. Magnus was giving Ryan a bottle, while Alec wrote neatly beneath Sophia's drawings. She had drawn Alec, which she had mostly used the black felt tip for his clothes, and she had drawn Magnus and glued some glitter on there for his outfit. Jace had essentially been drawn all in gold gel pen, and Clary was more bright red hair than anything else. Simon's identifying feature was his ridiculously large glasses, and Isabelle had been drawn like Alec, all black felt tip for her hair and gear. Maryse had been drawn with her hair back, and a blue dress Sophia had seen her wear to a party at the Institute.

"Why?" She asked, looking up from drawing Ryan.

"Because I'm a warlock. I'm really, really old." Magnus tried to think of the best way to explain it to her. "My mom wasn't a warlock so she died a long, long time ago. And my father was a big nasty demon."

Sophia scowled. She didn't like demons. They were scary and ugly. Her dad wasn't either of those things. He looked like she did, and everyone told her she was beautiful, so that would mean her dad was as well. At least that was what Sophia thought anyway.

"But doesn't dada hunt demons?" Sophia asked.

"I do." Alec replied. "So you'll _always_ be safe pumpkin."

"Okay." Sophia was still a little confused, but her curiosity out weighed her confusion. "So we don't draw anyone else for dad's family?"

"No Soph." Magnus shook his head. "Just me."

"Okay. What about you dada?" Sophia had finished drawing Ryan. "We have aunt Izzy and uncle Simon and nana and uncle Jace and aunt Clary and cousin Charlie now."

Sophia liked her new cousin Charlotte, mainly because she was a baby girl and Sophia thought all of Charlie's toys were way cooler than Ryan's. And because she hadn't ever woken Sophia up by crying.

"We do." Alec hesitated. He wanted Sophia to know who Max was, wanted her to know that he had a younger brother as well. But he wasn't sure how to explain it to her. After all, Max had died in a war that had nearly killed everyone they loved. He went for the blunt approach, the only way Alec really knew how to be. "But I used to have a little brother as well pumpkin. His name was Max."

"What happened to him?" Sophia stopped colouring to ask. She sounded upset, reacting to the crack in Alec's voice.

"He died a long time ago. When you're older I'll tell you why." Alec paused. "And you have a grandfather. My dad. His name's Robert. But I don't talk to him anymore."

"Why?" Sophia couldn't even imagine not talking to either of her dads. Even though she was only four, she still couldn't ever picture her future without both of them in it.

"Because I love your dad." Alec was visibly sad now, and it made Magnus's chest ache as well.

Sophia put her felt tips down and slid down from her chair before climbing up into Alec's lap. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"It's okay dada." Sophia whispered. "You have me and Ryan and dad. And we love you no matter what."

Alec felt himself tear up at his daughter's words. He had given up on his father a long time ago, seen as how he was always working in Idris and too busy to answer any of their attempts to contact him.

There was a loud knock at their door. Magnus frowned, wondering who could be interrupting this moment.

"I'll go." Magnus got up. He rested a hand on Alec's shoulder and dropped a kiss to Alec's temple before he disappeared into the living room.

Alec held Sophia for a few minutes until Magnus reappeared.

"Uh, Alec. The person at the door is for you." Magnus looked worried.

"Who is it?" Alec asked, letting Sophia down so she could go back to her chair.

"You better come see for yourself."

\---

Robert Lightwood was seated on one of the couches in the living room of the brownstone. He was surrounded by mundane princess dolls and chunks of legos that Sophia liked to build castles with. He looked very out of place in their living room. Chairman Meow had stalked up to him before hissing and running off. After he had arrived, Alec had received a call from Isabelle stating that Maryse had messaged Robert about Ryan, being reminded to tell him by Sophia's family project. Sophia was still in the dining room working on her project with Magnus and Ryan while Alec went to talk to him.

"So." Alec sat down on the couch across from his father.

"Alexander." Robert nodded.

Alec's name somehow didn't sound right coming from Robert, not anymore. It sounded right when Maryse said it, and it sounded right when Magnus or Jace or Isabelle said it, but not Robert. It was awkward to sit across from his father, and Alec wasn't sure how this would work out. He had got very used to life without Robert around, and so he wasn't sure if he felt relieved that Robert had shown up or not. Alec wasn't really sure what to call Robert anymore, so he just stayed silent.

"I heard that you had another kid. A boy." Robert's expression was unreadable. "So that would make me a grandfather."

"Maybe if you had been a better father to me." Alec said before he could stop himself. "And Sophia's four now. You've never asked or shown up because of her before."

"Their existence...Isn't possible." Robert shook his head. "I didn't think it'd last."

_By the angel_. He hadn't thought Sophia would live. Alec didn't respond right away. He didn't trust himself to.

"Well she's very much alive and real. And so is her younger brother Ryan."

"And you're still with Magnus I take it?"

"Yes."

"And he's the reason these children exist?"

"Yes."

"So they're not yo-" Robert was interrupted by Sophia barging into the room.

Magnus was behind her, raising his eyebrows in apology at Alec. Magnus still held Ryan, and stood to one side of the room.

"Dada I finished my poster!" She held it up proudly for him to see.

"Oh wow pumpkin!" He smiled down at her. "Well done."

As Sophia began to point out their family members, Alec glanced up to see that Robert was sat there frozen with shock.

"Is that her?" He asked Alec a moment later.

Sophia looked up at Robert. She was undeniably Alec's daughter. Even from one look he could tell that she really was Alec's.

"Who's that?" She asked Alec quietly.

"This is Robert Lightwood. My father." Alec told her the truth.

Sophia scowled at Robert. She didn't like him already.

"But nana says that he's in Idris." Sophia couldn't say Idris, so it came out more like Id-iss. That coupled with what Alec had told her about him, she really didn't like him at all.

"He was. He's just visiting."

"Hi Sophia." Robert tried a smile. It looked more forced and awkward than anything.

"Hello." She held her project up so Robert couldn't see.

She had got Magnus to help her write about Max, and she hadn't really wrote a lot about Robert.

"Why doesn't she have any eyebrows?" Robert asked.

"Uh..." Alec and Magnus hadn't bothered to draw them on her that Saturday because she was staying at home all day.

"I blew up my legos." Sophia answered for him. She put her hands to her forehead. "The magic made them disappear."

"She's a warlock?" Robert's expression soured.

"Maybe." Alec's arms went protectively around Sophia. "But she might be a Shadowhunter."

"We're not sure yet." Magnus sat down on the arm of the couch Alec was sat on.

Even though Magnus didn't like Robert, and he had only just really started to get along with Maryse, he was in Alec's life now. Forever. And he was there for Alec, no matter what. And he knew that Alec had to talk to Robert by himself without Sophia, or himself, there listening.

"Right." Robert looked over to Magnus. "And that's Ryan?"

Magnus nodded as he adjusted the baby in his arms so Robert could see. Ryan started crying when his blanket slipped from him.

"Hey Soph." Magnus stood up, wrapping Ryan back up in his blanket. "Come put your project back on the table so we don't mess it up."

"Okay." She jumped down from Alec's lap and followed Magnus into the dining room. Magnus shut the door behind them.

"Are you going to visit mom while your here?" Alec asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Robert looked down at the floor. "But I think I ought to. And I think I should visit Jace as well."

Alec nodded once.

"Alec, the reason I came here was that..." Robert paused, working out how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I want to try and work on our family. I know that I haven't been there since..." _Since Max died_. "But I want to try and be there more now."

Alec mulled this over for a few minutes. He wasn't sure how genuine his father was being, and he had given up a long time ago that Robert would ever truly be happy to call Alec his son. Isabelle and Maryse had just about given up on him as well, so Alec was wondering if this was too little too late.

"Okay."

\---

After Robert left, Alec called his sister and spent about an hour on the phone to her. Magnus kept Sophia busy playing and got Ryan bathed and off to sleep.

"But daddy you look pretty!" Sophia announced.

They were sat on the floor in her room, Magnus with his eyes closed while Sophia did his make-up. From the way she was moving the brushes across his face, he doubted her words very much.

"All done!" Sophia announced, stepping back from Magnus.

She held up a mirror for him to see. He had lipstick smeared across his mouth, and his eyeliner and eyeshadow nearly met his hair line. They had raided his wardrobe for his outfit, and he had ended up looking like a half mad pirate prince.

"Oh wow Soph, thank you."

"Now you look the prettiest." She clapped her hands together and smiled.

"No, you're the prettiest Soph." Magnus smiled, looking down at the wrecked make-up she had been using.

Sophia loved make-overs. And Magnus had dedicated a make-up bag specifically for her and her make-overs, knowing full well that she would wreck the make-up. Not on purpose of course, but in her attempts to apply the make-up.

"Want me to do your make-up now?" Magnus asked and Sophia nodded. "Okay then."

Magnus set to work, doing Sophia's make-up with expert skill. She was already wearing a princess dress, and Magnus was working her make-up to princess perfection.

"Hold still." Magnus laughed when Sophia stood as still as a statue, stamping her feet together once and pressing her arms down against her sides.

\---

"How are you two doing in here?" Alec stood in the doorway of Sophia's bedroom.

Sophia and Magnus had set up an entire princess tea party, and they were sat around her little plastic purple table. Magnus looked like he had three extra eyebrows and Sophia looked she had had a whole make-up team out to create her princess look.

"Oh wow you both look fantastic!" Alec smiled when they looked up at him.

"Come join us daddy!" Sophia jumped up to grab Alec's hand to pull him towards the table.

"Okay, but not for long Soph it's nearly bedtime." Alec sat down. "Half an hour."

"Okay." She nodded while handing him a purple plastic cup.

The tea party table and cups belonged to a set they had bought her for christmas, and most of it was scattered across the floor of her bedroom. Sophia picked up some more of the tea party set and set it out for Alec. While she was searching her room for another toy, Alec grinned at Magnus.

"You look fabulous."

"The prettiest." Sophia chimed in, returning to the table.

"Bet we can make you look even prettier." Magnus was already sliding along the floor towards him, make-up bag being brought ever so slightly closer.

"Oh no." Alec shook his head. "No."

"Aw." Sophia pouted. "Please."

"It's nearly bedtime pumpkin." Alec reminded her.

"You said half an hour." She replied. "Please?"

"Pretty please?" Magnus was sat next to Alec now.

"Okay. Fine."

"Yay!" Sophia and Magnus both cheered.

\---

"I told Izzy that I'd go to the Institute tomorrow for a 'family' dinner." Alec was scrubbing the make-up off his face in the mirror in their en-suite. Magnus had handed him the make-up wipes and left him to it while he went in the shower. "Clary's not going I don't think. Do you want to?"

Sophia had gone to bed, and Ryan was still asleep. Alec had only just got most of the make-up off his face. Magnus had done half of his face, and Sophia the other. Magnus's side made him look all dark and brooding, whereas Sophia's side was bursting with colour. He didn't look like he had three eyebrows though, because Magnus had told Sophia to leave them, because Alec already had good eyebrows apparently. She had gone overboard on the eyeliner though, and it was taking forever to come off. It didn't help that with the shower running steam was fogging up most of the mirror.

"I think I might stay home with the kids. Let you all have your awkward family thing, and next week we can have everyone round and have a proper family night?" Magnus suggested from the shower.

"Okay." Alec put the pile of make-up wipes he had used in the bin. "How about next Friday then?"

"Sure." Magnus half opened the shower door. His hair was wet, and it was long when it wasn't done up into his usual spikes. He had taken the make-up off ages ago, and without any on at all Magnus looked very young. "The kids are asleep."

It still felt a little weird to say _kids_ , but there was definitely two of them.

Alec just laughed once in response before pulling his sweater off. Once it hit the floor he kicked his jeans and boxers off before stepping into the shower. Even though their en-suite was tiny in reality, Magnus had enlarged it to fit a walk in shower in as well as the toilet, sink and the counter that the sink was set in.

Alec stood under the water with Magnus while they kissed. Alec's arms were around Magnus, pulling Magnus close against him. Magnus's fingers were tracing scars and runes along Alec's arms and shoulders. And Alec couldn't help it, but he felt like a horny teenager all over again, and Magnus just smirked when Alec rested his hands on Magnus's ass, moving against him slightly.

"Alexander?" Magnus was still smirking that ridiculously sexy smirk and Alec loved it. Magnus draped his arms over Alec's shoulders, glancing down between them before raising his eyebrows at Alec, smirk still in place.

"Magnus?" Alec's cheeks were flushed. He wanted to keep kissing Magnus, but he knew Magnus wanted to say something else so he waited.

"We have to be quick, before Ryan wakes up."

Alec nodded and Magnus pushed him back against the cool tiled wall of their shower. They kissed again, Magnus soon moving down to Alec's neck and then lower to his chest. Then Magnus dropped to his knees and coherent thought left Alec completely.

\---

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the dinner?" Alec asked.

Ryan was still asleep, and after their shower they had dressed in their pyjamas (or in Magnus's case a pair of brightly printed silky pyjama bottoms) and fallen into bed. Alec's arms were around Magnus, his bare back pressed against Alec's t-shirted chest. They were talking quietly, hoping that Ryan would stay asleep long enough for them to get some sleep as well.

"I'm sure." Magnus sighed. "I think it'll be good for you all to spend some time together. And I think it'll help if Clary and I aren't there with the kids. That way there'll be less chaos. You'll all be able to actually talk."

"Okay." Alec hesitated for a moment before carrying on. "I'm not sure how I feel about it all."

"Hmm? Robert being back?" Magnus had closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I mean I haven't really seen or spoke to him since Jocelyn and Luke's wedding."

"Well he hasn't exactly been available to talk too."

"I know. So i'm not sure if he's serious or not." Alec paused again, and Magnus waited for him to continue. "So I don't think I want him around Sophia or Ryan just yet. Not until he can prove he's actually going to stay in our lives."

"That's completely valid." Magnus pulled Alec's arms tighter around him. "And I agree."

"I just...Guess we'll see how tomorrow works out." Alec adjusted his arms so he could pull the quilt over them. "Anyway it's late."

"'Night darling." Magnus turned onto his other side while Alec laid on his back. Magnus pillowed his head on Alec's shoulder, and Alec's arms went around Magnus again.

"Goodnight Magnus."

\---

"Sophia!" Magnus sighed.

He was slowly loosing his patience. Ryan wouldn't stop crying. He didn't want a bottle or his diaper changed or anything. He was probably tired, but he just wouldn't stop crying. Magnus was trying his best, but Alec was always so much better at this bit than he was. Alec could just pick them up and start humming or singing a lullaby and they would always quieten down.

It didn't help that Sophia was in the middle of a particularly bad tantrum.

It had all started with Alec leaving for his family dinner at the Institute. She had wanted to go with him, but Alec didn't want her around Robert yet, so she had to stay at home. Then it had progressed from there. She was now following Magnus everywhere he went while crying and shouting.

"Sophia, stop that. You're upsetting your brother.' Magnus had walked into the dining room to find his phone. It was on charge on the kitchen counter. He checked the battery: forty eight percent, and no texts from Alec. "Sophia!"

She had let out an piercing wail, and started shouting that she wanted Alec again.

"Sophia, dada would not be happy with you right now." Magnus reached for her hand. "Right."

He pulled out a dining chair and sat her on it.

"Right Sophia you are going to sit there until you stop crying. Don't move from that spot." Magnus stood up and looked at her for a moment before heading to the living room.

Sophia got up to follow him.

"What did I say?" Magnus waited until she sat back down before going upstairs.

He was rocking Ryan slightly, humming the only few bars he knew of the lullaby Alec always sang.

"Hey Ryan. It's alright. It's alright." Magnus kept humming. "Are you sure you're not tired? Hmm? Maybe you're tired, eh?"

It took a few minutes but Ryan eventually calmed down. Magnus brushed the few stray tears from Ryan's cheeks.

"See there we go it's alright." Magnus breathed a sigh of relief when Ryan rubbed his eyes. He was just tired. There was nothing major wrong with him. He was just crabby because Sophia had been keeping him awake with her tantrum. "You all sleepy now?"

Ryan had really blue eyes, Magnus noticed, as he blinked up at him. Eyes like Alec's. Magnus continued to hum while rocking Ryan back and forth until he fell asleep. Magnus laid him down in the moses basket before turning on the baby monitor and heading back downstairs.

Sophia was sulking at the dining room table, having not moved since Magnus told her to. She scowled at him when he walked in.

"Have we stopped crying now?" He asked as he pulled another chair out and sat in front of her.

"I'm not talking to you!" Sophia folded her arms.

Magnus leaned his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand. It was going to be a long evening.

\---

When Alec got home, he wasn't in a great mood. As he hung his coat up by the door, he may have kicked his boots off a little too forcefully. Then he went to find Magnus. He found his boyfriend lounging on the couch in the living room.

"Hey." Magnus greeted Alec, and he looked tired and annoyed as well.

"Has Soph gone to bed yet?" Alec checked his phone for the time. It was well passed her bed time.

"Yeah. About twenty minutes ago." Magnus sighed and pulled Alec down on the couch with him. "She's been in full tantrum mode since you left."

"Oh." Alec settled himself more comfortably. "How bad?"

"Bad. She was crying that much that Ryan was crying as well." Magnus shook his head. "It didn't help that he was tired either."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault. She needs to learn that she can't go everywhere with you all the time. It was something I thought she had been doing well with."

"Do you think that she's acting that way because of Ryan? Do you think that's why her powers are manifesting? Because of the dramatic change in her life?"

"Maybe." Magnus nodded, linking his and Alec's hands together. "Anyway how did the dinner go?"

Alec sighed and wiped his free hand over his face. "Stressful."

"Why?"

"Well Jace was texting Clary the whole time. He kept panicking that something was going to happen to her and Charlie while he wasn't there." Alec rested his head on Magnus's chest. "Izzy wasn't talking for most of the evening and when she finally did speak it caused an argument with my mom and dad."

"So do you think Robert's genuine about what he said?"

"I'm still not sure. Maybe. But Izzy told him a few home truths that he wasn't expecting and they had a massive argument at the table. It wasn't good."

"Oh dear."

"I don't think he's going to stick around long before going back to Alicante." Alec could hear Magnus's heart beat, and he closed his eyes to listen for a moment before carrying on. "Although he did ask about you and the kids. So I guess that's some improvement. At least he's acknowledging your existence now."

"Yeah."

"But we'll just have to see. He might disappear for nearly five years again. He might stay around for a while and then leave and stay in contact."

"Do you want him to stick around?"

"I think it'd be nice if he did, but if he doesn't I can't say I'm going to be torn up about it." Alec shrugged. "It's up to him."

"Yeah."

Magnus held Alec for a while, and eventually they fell asleep entwined on the couch with the TV still on in the background.

\---

Maryse Lightwood was very much a Shadowhunter. She wasn't used to mundanes being able to see her, and she didn't chose to socialise with any in her spare time. Yet there she was, being lead through a mundane school by her four year old granddaughter to speak in front of a classroom full of them.

"Come on nana my classroom's this way!" Sophia tugged on her hand, and Maryse sped up a little to keep up with her.

Sophia was dressed for school (in other words: not in a princess dress or her pyjamas or some unholy outfit she had pieced together from Magnus's wardrobe) and her hair was done in a long braid over her shoulder.

Maryse wasn't wearing her gear. She was dressed smartly in tailored black trousers and a short-sleeved blue blouse. Her hair was down, mostly to hide the Marks that snaked up her neck. The Marks on her arms would only be visible if she took her jacket off, and in the indoor warmth of the school, it was likely that she would have to.

When they reached the classroom, Maryse could tell instantly that she was the youngest one there. She was also the only one wearing heels, and the only one to possess a smart phone. She was already regretting to agree to this. They joined a table of other kids and their grandparents while the teacher introduced the days activities. They sat through a few presentations before it was Sophia's turn. She was one of the first few because the teacher was going in register order.

The presentation went smoothly, and they received only a few horrified looks at Sophia's lack of mother. Maryse held the poster Sophia had created. Sophia talked them through most of it, and only at the mention of Max did Maryse falter and fall silent. Once it was done, they rejoined the table they had sat at before, Sophia buzzing with happiness. Then they sat through the rest of the presentations happily enough.

Maryse got a few curious looks from the older grandparents when she took her coat off, hanging it on the back of her child sized plastic chair. The Marks and scaring was way too obvious on her forearms. She hadn't bothered with a glamour for this, she didn't really care what these people thought of her.

After the presentations were over, there was time for them to all socialise before the school day ended. Maryse ended up stood at the back with some of the other grandparents while the kids played. Some of the other grandmother's had been fussing about her, about how young she was and how cute Sophia was. They weren't being harsh about it, so Maryse continued to smile and make small talk with them, internally counting down the minutes until she could go home.

"So you're Sophia's grandmother?" An elderly couple walked up to Maryse.

"Yes." Maryse preferred the term _nana_. Calling her a grandmother made her sound like she was the same age as some of the other women here.

"I'm Margaret Jennings, Zoey's grandmother?" The women's smile was cold.

"Oh yes." Maryse grimaced internally, but continued to smile pleasantly. Years of running the Institute had allowed her to perfect the fake smile she wore now. Zoey was the little girl that Sophia had accidentally pushed over. _Crap_.

"I was just thinking how young you are." Mrs. Jennings shook her head. "How old was your son again?"

"Twenty three." Maryse replied.

"My my he must have been what nineteen then?"

"Yes."

"How on earth did you cope with that? If my son had done that I'd have been so ashamed. Don't you think that's a bit disgraceful? Then again with all those tattoos you got I suppose that's what happens."

Over the years Maryse had come to terms with who her son was, and with his relationship with Magnus. She had tried really hard to accept it. And just when she had accepted the fact he probably wouldn't give her any grandchildren, Sophia had been born. Over the years she had defended Alec, and heard him be called many things. _Disgrace_ was a common one amongst the Clave and it was a word that Maryse had started to hate.

"And not to mention that the poor girl doesn't even have a mother." Mrs Jennings was still talking.

Maryse's smile disappeared.

\---

"So what happened again?" Jace asked.

Alec, Magnus and the kids were over at Jace and Clary's apartment for dinner.

"Mom got asked to leave the school. She flipped at one of the other grandmothers." Alec replied. He was sat on the couch with Sophia and Clary and Charlotte.

"Wasn't it that Zoey's grandmother? The one that's been bullying Sophia?" Magnus was sat in the armchair.

Ryan was still asleep in his carseat on the floor. Jace was sat in the other armchair, feet up on the table.

Their whole apartment was at war. Jace's tidiness and bare furniture and walls versus Clary's artistic and messier approach, and then more recently Charlotte's baby stuff everywhere staking it's claim as well.

"Yeah. She said something about me and us," Alec gestured between Magnus and himself. "And mom kicked off."

"Nana said some bad words." Sophia nodded. "The Mrs Collins said that she had to leave. She told Zoey's nana to leave too."

"I never would've pictured that happening." Clary shook her head, trying her best not to laugh in front of Sophia.

"I knew that project wouldn't end well." Magnus shook his head. He had called it: Maryse and a classroom full of mundanes spelt trouble.

"Well obviously." Jace spoke up. "All the defining characteristics of this family can't be explained to the mundanes."

Clary was scowling, she still didn't like it when they said _mundanes_ like that. She had been one after all, and it had been Simon's nickname for a while. But she couldn't deny that she was a Shadowhunter now, irrevocably changed by the Dark War.

"Exactly, that's what I thought." Magnus nodded.

"How's Charlotte doing?" Alec asked, smiling over at the baby in Clary's arms.

"Good. Us not so much." Clary laughed. "I'm so tired."

"You're not the only one." Jace added. He was rubbing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. He looked tired, or at least more tired than usual.

"That gets a bit easier. Eventually." Alec nodded. "And we know how you feel. Ryan wakes up at all hours."

"Sorry we're late." Isabelle and Simon walked through the front door.

Isabelle and Simon had been together for a few years now. They had gotten to know each other all over again when Simon's memories were erased. He had gotten some of them back over time, but it wasn't quite the same. He and Izzy were doing well as a couple, and had been very much in love for a long time now. Although it did irritate Isabelle slightly that she was dating a Shadowhunter now (after Simon's time at the Academy) and she was therefore the sensible one in the family, whereas Alec was dating a Warlock therefore making him the rebel.

"Don't worry about it. Dinner's not even ready yet." Clary shuffled up the couch closer to Alec to leave room for them to sit down.

Isabelle and Simon squished themselves onto the couch, and Alec pulled Sophia into his lap so Clary could move up even further.

"I can't believe what happened at the school with mom." Isabelle took Charlotte from Clary.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when we got the phone call." Alec shook his head.

"Just going to check dinner." Clary got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen. "Does anybody want anything?"

They chorused a no thank you.

"How did yesterday go?" Simon asked.

"With Robert?"

"Don't even get me started." Isabelle shook her head.

"Oh wasn't good?" Simon asked.

"Wasn't good." They agreed.

\---

"Alexander what do you want to do about christmas?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know." Alec shrugged.

They were downstairs in the apartment, and Alec was helping Magnus organise the store room he had in the basement.

"Because it's only a month away. Less than that even." Magnus jotted down the names of a row of jars. "And we always make christmas a big deal."

"Well we were at Jace and Clary's last year." Alec was unboxing Magnus's latest order. "And then at Luke and Jocelyn's the year before. And then the Institute the year before that. I don't think we've ever had christmas here at the house."

"We haven't. We didn't get to move in here until the spring, so Sophia's first christmas was at the loft." Magnus moved onto the next shelf down.

"So do you want to have christmas here this year?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"I think it'll be nice if we do. Have Ryan's first christmas here too. Have everyone over." Alec looked over to Magnus. "Do we even own any christmas decorations?"

"No. But that doesn't matter." Magnus smiled back at Alec before going back to his notes.

Magnus could handle decorating the house. He used to redecorate the apartment all the time. He didn't really redecorate the house as often though, so he was looking forward to doing the place up for christmas. "I can sort that out, no problem."

Magnus accidentally knocked a jar off the shelf and Alec caught it before it could hit the ground. "Thanks."

Alec handed the jar back up to Magnus.

"No problem. So shall we invite everyone then?"

Magnus nodded.

"What do you want to get for Sophia this year?"

"I'm not sure. She likes _Frozen_ and _Tangled_ , but she already has all those toys."

"We could redecorate her room?" Alec suggested. "Or we could get her to write christmas list? See if there's anything on there she wants that we could get?"

"We can sit down with her after dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of dinner, do you think we should head back upstairs soon?" Alec had finished putting away the new order and had stood up. "Isabelle and Simon might want to leave before eight o'clock."

Magnus checked the time on his phone, "Crap I didn't realise it was that late. Thank you Alexander for helping."

"No problem." Alec kissed Magnus before taking the stairs back up to Magnus's office, Magnus following behind him, turning the lights out as he went.

Back in the house they found Sophia and Isabelle laughing conspiratorially. Simon was sat on the floor between them, his hair tied up with tiny hair elastics in more ponytails than they could be bothered to count.

"Daddies look! We did uncle Simon's hair!" Sophia jumped up and ran over to them.

"Hey pumpkin." Alec lifted her up. "Did you have fun with aunt Izzy and uncle Simon then?"

"Yeah!" Sophia nodded.

"Thanks for coming over." Magnus thanked Isabelle and Simon as they got ready to leave. "Were they a handful?"

"Nah." Isabelle shook her head, standing up and passing Ryan to Magnus.

"But still, thank you."

"No worries. You know I love spending time with them." Isabelle helped Simon pull the hair elastics out.

"I don't mind either. It's fun." Simon nodded.

"Oh yeah, by the way we're having christmas here this year. And everyone's invited." Magnus informed them.

"You guys still remember I'm Jewish right?" Simon pulled the last of the hair elastics free and ran a hand through his now ridiculous looking hair. "But I'll come anyway."

"Isabelle what about you?"

Isabelle looked up from where she was lacing up her boots. "Of course I'll be there."

"Great." Alec smiled as his sister and Simon left.

"Bye!"

"See ya!" Izzy shouted over her shoulder, taking Simon's hand in hers and taking off down the street.

"Bye bye!" Sophia shouted after them.

"Soph, how do you feel about christmas being here this year?" Alec asked as he shut the door and walked back into the living room.

"That'd be the bestest!" Sophia clapped.

\---

"Okay Soph, you have to sit down and write your christmas list." Alec was conscious that it was way passed Sophia's bedtime, and on a _school night,_ but they had promised her that she could write it after her dinner when they brought it up.

"Okay." Sophia climbed up on her chair and Alec handed her a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Want me to help you write it pumpkin?" Alec pulled a chair up next to her.

"Please."

"Okay, here we go. Sophia Bane-Lightwood's christmas list." Alec wrote across the top of the paper while Sophia doodled in the margin. "What do you want to put on your list?"

"A dragon!" Sophia announced dramatically, swooshing her arms out like she was flying. "Uncle Simon let me watch How to Train Your Dragon and it was soo cool!"

"I'm not sure you can get a real dragon for christmas."

"Why?"

"Because it might burn down the tree."

"Oh right. Can I have one for my birthday then?" Sophia smiled, happy she had found a loophole. Her birthday was at the end of January, and so whatever presents she had asked for but didn't get at christmas usually got gifted to her then.

"Maybe." Alec wrote it down on her list anyway. "What else do you want?"

"Can we go to Build A Bear? I want a Toothless." Alec jotted down, Build A Bear dragon.

It went on like that until the sheet of paper was filled and Magnus told them it was time for bed.

\---

"Which colour do you think?" Magnus asked. He was comparing two different shades of pastel purple. "Sugared Lilac or Gentle Lavender?"

"Gentle Lavender." Alec nodded. "Which blue do you think? Blissful Blue or First Dawn?"

"Blissful Blue." Magnus helped Alec carry the paints to the checkout.

They were redecorating Sophia's bedroom as part of her christmas present. It would be the final part of her surprise, and they were sticking with the colour theme of pastel blue and pastel purple: Sophia's favourite colours.

After getting the paint they were on their way to buy a bed for Sophia. She had put it on her list that she wanted a big girl bed instead of her bright pink princess bed. And seen as both Magnus and Alec had the day off while Sophia was at school, it was the perfect time to buy everything on her list.

\---

"What do you want to get Ryan?" Alec was pushing the cart, Ryan strapped into the baby seat as they went round the store.

"This!" Magnus held up a christmas pudding costume. "We _have_ to get him this."

"Okay put it in the cart." Alec laughed, knowing Magnus had a tendency to go over board at christmas. "What else?"

"Well we could get him some more toys and clothes, and maybe some more storage boxes to separate his and Sophia's toys that are downstairs?"

"Sure, storage is this way." Alec walked out of the clothing section and past the gardening section to the storage boxes. "Oh we could get some of these." Alec held up two different coloured versions of the same storage box: one green and one purple, a colour for Ryan and a colour for Sophia.

"Those would be perfect. Get a couple though, they have a lot of toys."

"What do you think we should get Jace and Clary?"

"Baby clothes and toys for Charlotte? Some sketchbooks and stuff for Clary? A set of throwing daggers for Jace?"

Alec gave him a look that said he was being ridiculous.

"What? You could have them engraved." Magnus laughed at the look on Alec's face.

Magnus bumped his shoulder with Alec's.

"I'm kinda annoyed because that's actually an alright idea." Alec's composure broke and he laughed as well. "Come on, we still have to get Sophia some new curtains and new bedding."

Magnus turned back out of the aisle. "We still have at least eleven other things we need to get for her room as well."

"I know. Lets go." 

\---

They had stored today's haul of presents in the apartment downstairs, hidden from excited little girls, and went to pick Sophia up from school. The whole time they were there, Sophia's teacher glared at them, still frosty over the Maryse Incident.

Then they headed to the Institute for an hour where Sophia could start learning her Shadowhunter education. They were half way through a story when Isabelle blew in through the door like a hurricane.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" She exclaimed, before squealing with joy. "Guess!"

Very few things got Alec's sister this excited, so it had to be something huge. The only problem was that he couldn't guess.

"Simon just proposed to me!" She calmed down enough to say. "We're getting married next year!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter there's only going to be one more. After that however there's going to be another two parts to this series. Please comment/leave kudos, they are much appreciated :)


	5. Christmas Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry that this has taken me a while to update I've had the absolute WORST writers block ever. But here it is, and there's going to be a really short bonus chapter after this and then this part of the series is done!

November passed quickly, and the weeks leading up to christmas were a blur. They bought presents, wrapped them all and hid them ready in the apartment downstairs, Magnus's office slowly getting fuller and fuller as November and the beginning of December went.

Simon had got caught up in the whirlwind that was Isabelle Lightwood as she planned their wedding, enlisting Magnus to help her in his free time. They even had a date set, which Simon only found out about from Clary.

In the middle of November Catarina stopped by exactly a month after Ryan was born to check up on him and make sure he was still healthy. She had done the same with Sophia, all throughout the first year. Magnus was truly grateful for his friend so willing to help them.

Time passed and then school was out and Sophia was at home all day. This left Magnus stuck in the house for the first couple of weeks of December, Alec over at the Institute everyday - something about some prolonged investigation that hadn't been handled right the first time and so had been reopened - that Maryse had roped Alec and Jace into helping with.

On Alec's first day off, he took the kids so Magnus could have some retail therapy. He ended up spending most of the morning cleaning the house, Sophia helping him by putting all her toys away. Then Clary called around eleven and asked if he wanted to meet her for dinner, and he accepted the offer. Even after the morning in the house with just the kids made Alec really appreciate Magnus staying home while he was at the Institute.

"Hey." Clary arrived a little late, spotting him right away amongst the sea of mundanes. "Sorry, I couldn't find any clean onesies."

It really hit him how different Clary looked from when they had first seen her in Pandemonium. Walking through a busy mundane restaurant, she couldn't easily fade into the crowd anymore without a glamour. Marks curled and twisted along her arms and some even peeked over the collar of her shirt. She was wearing mundane clothes, but practical ones: fitted shirt, jeans, solid shoes. She had become a Shadowhunter during the Dark War, and she was forever altered from the fifteen year old girl they had first met, and the change was visible.

And it still surprised Alec what good friends they had become over the years. Going from hating her existence to meeting her for lunches or just hanging out. Clary was there for him just as much and Jace or Isabelle was, and he had her back just like he had theirs.

Alec had already picked out a table, off to one side in the restaurant, having ordered drinks but waiting for Clary to order food. Sophia was colouring away in the paper tablecloth, Ryan still in his pushchair pulled up to the table.

"Like there's onesies all over the place, but when I need one can I find one?" Clary moved the chairs around so she could pull her pushchair in. Then she hung her jacket on the back of her chair and sat down.

"Don't worry about it. We've only been here ten minutes." Alec tried to hide his smile as Charlotte woke up and let out a cry. "And besides. I know what that's like."

"Yeah well, you don't have Jace freaking out about her constantly. At least you and Magnus have done this before." Clary paused and smiled as their waiter collected their orders.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked after he left.

"Well you know he's been over at the Institute everyday?" Clary asked, fussing with the blankets around Charlotte. "Well he's been out most evenings too."

"Why?"

"Because he's been patrolling for demons every chance he gets. And it's exhausting, he wants to stay in and take care of her, but he's panicking and going out to make the world safer for her. He's not handling it all that well."

"I think he's worried that he's not going to be good enough, he's worried that he'll become like Valentine I guess."

"He won't ever become like that. He loves her, truly, and that's why he's panicking. Valentine...He didn't _love_ Jace, and he didn't _love_..." Clary didn't have to say the name for Alec to know who she was talking about. "So he could never be like him. He won't give himself the chance to just stay in."

"But isn't your apartment warded? No demons would ever be able to get in or get her." Alec frowned. "Magnus did the wards himself as your moving in present didn't he?"

"He did. We've had absolutely no problems with demons anywhere near the place." Clary paused. They both thanked the waiter as their food arrived.

"Soph, food's here. Time to eat."

Sophia put her crayons down. Alec helped her cut up the food.

"So why is he panicking about it so much?" Alec handed Sophia a fork and she started eating. "She doesn't even leave your sight? And neither of you would let anything happen to her anyway?"

"Exactly. It's just frustrating because I've tried talking to him about it, and he's knows he's doing it, but he still does it." Clary shook her head and took a bite of her food.

"Do you want me to try and talk to him?"

"No, not yet. I think I'm going to try and talk to him again. Or worse case scenario I hand him Charlotte and I go to my mom's for a few hours."

"Go with the first option." Alec nodded, helping Sophia cut up another large part of her meal. "Try and talk to him again. But I will if you want."

"Thank you." Clary took a sip of her drink. "And anyway, how are you and Magnus doing with Ryan?"

"We're doing okay I guess. I think it's a tiny bit easier this time around because we know what to expect? But he's frustrated because he's had to cancel all his clients this past week because I've been at the Institute. He's been stuck in the house, and I feel bad because I've been out working everyday."

"I suppose it doesn't help that Sophia's out from school."

"No, and then every free moment he has Iz's quizzing him about the wedding. He wants to help her with it, but it's like leaving him with hardly any time to himself at all."

"I'm starting to get that." Clary nodded to Charlotte. "But you have next week off don't you?"

"Yeah." Alec nodded. "So hopefully that'll make it easier."

"Yeah."

"But we're doing good aren't we?" Alec asked Sophia. "You've not blown up any toy boxes in two weeks."

"Nope! And my eyebrows are nearly grown back!" Sophia tried to look up at her eyebrows, but ended up looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Is she starting to get a handle on the whole magic thing?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, Magnus had been teaching her a few tricks to help manage it." Alec took a drink. "Which is good. Although I think he's worried about it."

"Why?"

"Because she might be _immortal_." Alec whispered the last word so Sophia wouldn't hear. They hadn't explained immortality to her yet, not in full anyway, all she knew was that Magnus was incredibly old and wasn't going to change like Alec was.

"Oh." Clary nodded, continuing in a hushed tone. "I can see why he'd be worried. How do you feel about that?"

"Well, it's just something I'd have to accept. There's nothing we could do to change that. And well Magnus is, and I've had to come to terms with that, and if I hadn't well then we probably wouldn't still be together." Alec paused shaking his head. "It's just how it is."

"Yeah."

\---

"Did you enjoy your shopping trip?" Alec sank down on to their bed. They had moved Ryan into the new nursery, and so had their bedroom back. They had only wanted to keep him close in case he had any health issues, what with being magicked into existence and all, but now that Catarina had checked him over for the second time they were content enough to let him in the crib in the nursery.

"I did." Magnus gestured to the bags and boxes littering their floor. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me for looking after our kids you know." Alec went to pick up his book but rethought it. This was the first night they had had their bedroom to themselves in a month and both of them could do with a little stress relief.

"Well anyway, thank you." Magnus stripped out of his clothes and down to his boxers before crawling up the bed to lay next to Alec.

He sighed and made himself comfy as he burrowed into Alec's side. Magnus was glad when Alec's arms went around him, pulling him closer against his warm side. He slowly pressed a kiss to Alec's neck and then his cheek and then his lips. Alec returned the kiss, loving how kissing Magnus never got boring. Magnus's mouth moved against his for a while, before Magnus pressed a kiss to the corner of Alec's lips, then his jaw, then his throat, and then to his pulse point.

"Magnus." Alec whispered.

"Hmm darling?" Magnus pulled away from where he was busy marking Alec's shoulder, the fabric of Alec's t-shirt springing back into place from where Magnus let go of it.

"Are you wearing Santa boxers?" Alec smirked, his hands moving down to snap the elastic of the boxers his boyfriend was wearing.

"Yes." Magnus lifted his hips, showing off the red boxers. "And that reminds me, I have something else."

Magnus hopped up from the bed, and headed straight for a specific shopping bag. He pulled something green and red out of the bag.

"Go put these on." He threw the green things at Alec. "Please."

Alec eyed them warily, but with trust in his boyfriend not to make a fool out of him, he went into their en-suite. Magnus put on the Santa hat and went to sit in the middle of the bed.

"Mags you have got to be kidding me." Alec said as he walked out of the bathroom scantily clad in the elf green boxers and elf hat. "I look more like a slutty older Peter Pan than an elf."

"Stop spoiling the fun, it's nearly christmas, so they're christmas themed." Magnus patted the bed beside him.

"I'm wearing them aren't I?"

"C'mere Alexander."

Alec rolled his eyes before moving over to the bed. He settled himself in front of Magnus and kissed him. They made out for a while longer before moving up the bed, their bodies slotting together perfectly. The familiarity of Magnus's body beneath him made Alec hum in contentment, grinding his hips down to meet Magnus's. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, pulling their bodies closer. Alec gasped, but then the baby monitor started to wail. Alec pressed his forehead to Magnus's, he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss before rolling off his boyfriend.

"I'll get it." Magnus pulled the Santa hat off, wrapping a kimono round himself when he stood up. "Seen as how I'm not as excited about christmas coming as you are just yet. Try not to start without me."

Magnus smirked and nodded to Alec's barely contained erection. Then he left to go see to their son.

Alec turned the baby monitor sound down. Then he contemplated how long Magnus would be before he was back, because Alec was achingly hard. With a resigned sigh, Alec slid his hand lower down his body slowly before sliding it under the waistband of the ridiculous green boxers and took himself in hand. He groaned because it was just a little too dry and a little too rough, but he was making it work. Alec pulled his hand back and licked his palm before returning to his aching length. It didn't take too long of jerking himself before he was coming on the inside of the christmas boxers. He took them off, wiping his hand on them before chucking them to their laundry pile. He grabbed a baby wipe from the bedside table and cleaned himself up before searching their dresser for some clean underwear. Once he had found a pair he pulled them on and got back into bed. He tried to stay awake to wait for Magnus, picking up his book and focusing on the page, but it wasn't long before his eyes were closing and he was asleep.

\---

When Magnus returned to their bedroom, he found Alec asleep and wearing different underwear. The elf boxers crumpled on the floor near their laundry basket.

Magnus sighed and pouted slightly as he slid his kimono off and climbed into bed. He placed Alec's bookmark between the pages and put the book on the bedside table. Alec was warm and his chest was Magnus's favourite pillow. Magnus felt instantly at peace when he heard Alec's heartbeat beneath his ear. He yanked the quilt up over them. He smiled when Alec's arms instinctively went around him, holding him close even in sleep.

Magnus didn't like going to sleep after Alec, because he always ended up thinking about how many years, months and days he would have left with Alec to fall asleep next to. And he didn't like thinking about that, not at all. And so whenever this happened, Magnus tried to push all the dark thoughts of loosing Alec from his mind as he fell asleep listening to Alec's heartbeat and quiet snores.

\---

The next morning Magnus and Sophia are awake for breakfast with Alec, Ryan still asleep seen as he woke up at four to be fed. Magnus was leaning sleepily against the counter, his eyes half closed and petting Chairman Meow in his arms while he waited for the coffee to brew. Alec was already dressed and ready and was sat eating breakfast at the dining table as Sophia ate her cereal, still in her pyjamas.

All of them are still half asleep, and Alec wished that he could just climb back in bed and fall asleep with Magnus. Alec didn't like falling asleep alone, especially not after nearly five years of having Magnus right beside him.

"All done." Sophia mumbled.

"Okay." Alec had already finished his breakfast, and had been waiting for Sophia to finish hers.

He bumped his hip with Magnus's as he put their plates in the dishwasher.

"Hey." Magnus smiled over the Chairman's head.

"Just a couple more days and then I'll be at home."

Magnus deposited Chairman Meow on to the floor. The cat then slunk across the room to fuss around Sophia's feet.

"I know." Magnus pulled Alec closer and kissed him. "You be safe."

"Always am." Alec kissed Magnus again before pouring himself a mug of coffee, and then pouring Magnus one.

They both turned around when they heard a _thump_. Sophia's head had slid from her hand to the table, falling back to sleep.

"Aw bless." Magnus leaned against Alec, resting his head on Alec's shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. "I know how she feels. I could just fall back to sleep."

"It's around half six, so believe me I know." Alec wrapped his free arm around Magnus. "I know you don't like being up before ten."

"Hmm." Magnus closed his eyes. "We really do have the cutest daughter ever."

"I know. Our son's pretty adorable too."

"They're both adorable."

"Thank you."

"What for?" Magnus turned his head to rest his chin on Alec's shoulder, a puzzled expression on his face.

"For giving us the cutest kids ever." Alec kissed Magnus's forehead.

"If only I knew how I'd done it." Magnus smiled, leaning more fully into Alec. "Do you have to go to the Institute?"

"Yes, sadly I do."

"Uggghhh I can't wait for you to be at home."

"I know. I can't wait to be at home either." Alec checked his phone for the time. "Well I have to go."

"Be safe." Magnus pointedly squeezed his arm around Alec.

"I will be. I promise."

Magnus knew that the promise wasn't a guarantee. Shadowhunters lead dangerous lives and Alec could be taken from him at any moment. But the promise reassured Magnus that Alec wouldn't do anything reckless or dangerous just for the fun of it, the promise meant he would be sensible and smart and hopefully be back in one piece for dinner.

Alec went through into the living room to put his shoes on. Magnus sat down at the dining table.

"Has dada gone?" Sophia lifted her head up to ask.

"Not yet." Magnus shook his head and sipped his coffee.

"Can I say bye?"

"Of course."

They waited a few minutes for Alec to come back.

"Are you going to the Institute now?" Sophia asked.

"Yes." Alec leant down to give Sophia a hug when she held her arms up.

"Bye pumpkin."

"Bye dada." Sophia squeezed her arms around Alec before sitting back in her chair.

"Bye darling." Magnus kissed Alec.

"See you later." He smiled at them before heading back into the living room.

"Be safe!" Magnus called after him.

"Dad what are we doing today?" Sophia asked after Alec had left.

"We're going present shopping for your dada."

\---

"So are we not having our annual christmas party?" Isabelle was sprawled out across their couch. "I just assumed since everyone's had babies."

A few days later Magnus had gone out for the night with Catarina and some of their other friends. Sophia had been put to bed about an hour ago, and Ryan was laid in Izzy's arms, blinking up at her. Jace was sat in the armchair, Charlotte in his arms. Clary was with Simon, having what Jace had coined Nerd Night where they binge watched a bunch of movies of tv shows.

"I dunno, but it's not fair to mom if she has to look after Ryan, Charlie and Sophia." Alec was sat across from her on the other couch, Chairman Meow curled up in his lap.

"That's what I thought. And she's swamped with stuff from the investigation." Jace added. "Although we could ask Jocelyn to look after Charlotte, but she's still really young and everything."

"We'll just have to do it next year." Isabelle shrugged. "And either way it's going to be one hell of a party at the wedding."

"When is it again?" Alec asked.

"June." Isabelle grinned. "And it's going to be _fabulous_."

"Do we have to dress up all fancy?" Jace said.

"Yes. You do." Isabelle nodded. "You're wearing suits. So no, Jace, you can't just show up in your gear before you even ask."

Jace groaned and Alec laughed.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, Magnus already has your suit picked out."

"I bet he does." Alec laughed again and shrugged.

"I can't believe that I'll be the sensible one though, marrying a Shadowhunter." Isabelle was pulling funny faces at Ryan, who was smiling his bright cute baby smile. "Speaking of when are you and Magnus going to get married?"

"W-What?!" Alec sputtered and his siblings laughed.

"Oh come on as if you haven't thought about it, you have two kids with the man." Isabelle looked knowingly at Alec.

"What about Jace and Clary getting married huh?" Alec countered, already feeling his cheeks heat up and go red.

"Hey, I plan on asking her. Just thought it would be a good idea to get the whole having a baby thing out of the way." Jace shrugged.

"Most people do it the other way around you know. They get married and then have the baby."

"Oh well." Jace shrugged.

"Stop avoiding the question Alec! Come on tell us when's it gonna happen?"

"I dunno." Alec admitted. "We haven't really thought about it."

Marriage hand't exactly been their top priority what with the kids and the house and everything. He supposed they were already like a married couple. And a Shadowhunter-Downworlder marriage, how would that work? Shadowhunter's usually exchanged runes. Jocelyn and Luke had gotten married, but she was hardly a Shadowhunter anymore.

Izzy and Jace both looked at him.

"Okay fine, I have thought about it."

"And?" Jace prompted.

"Well I dunno. I want to ask-"

"Then ask him!" Both his _very_ helpful siblings shouted at him, grinning like idiots.

\---

Alec was sat up reading in bed when he heard Magnus come in downstairs. It was late, and Isabelle and Jace had left a while ago. With his Shadowhunter hearing Alec could hear Magnus kick off his shoes and head into the kitchen. Then a few minutes later he heard Magnus make his way through the house and up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Hey." Magnus smiled when he entered their room. "Wasn't sure you'd still be up."

"I hate falling asleep alone. Bed feels empty." Alec shrugged, putting his book down on the nightstand. "How was your night?"

"Pretty good. Would've been better if you were there." Magnus pouted as he shucked his blazer and shirt. "Catarina got way too drunk. It was very entertaining."

"You're not drunk?"

"Nope. I only had a few glasses of wine." Magnus stepped out of his ridiculously tight pants and crawled up the bed to sit next to Alec. "Then I cut myself off. Didn't want to come crashing in and wake the kids up."

"Very thoughtful."

"I know."

"They're both asleep. Ryan woke up about an hour ago and went back to sleep."

"Yeah." Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's temple. "What are you still doing up though? Sometimes you just go to sleep."

"Well I was thinking that if you weren't too drunk that we could make up for the other night?" Alec turned to press their foreheads together.

"Oh I think I'm sober enough." Magnus smirked, moving them so Alec was on top of him, his legs around Alec's waist. "And I've really been wanting you to fuck me so..."

"That can happen." Alec nodded, leaning down to kiss Magnus. "That can definitely happen."

\---

"Dada can you brush my hair?" Sophia had her hairbrush in her hand. She was in her pyjamas already, even though it was only five. "Please?"

It was christmas eve and Alec was sat on the couch, with his back against the arm and one leg folded up beneath him. He had been reading his book, Ryan laid on a blanket in front of him. Magnus was sat on the couch opposite, reading through some mundane magazines with Chairman Meow curled up in his lap.

"Sure Soph." Alec leaned over and tossed his book on to the coffee table. Then he leaned back as she scrambled on to the couch, careful not to jostle Ryan too much.

"Here you go." Sophia handed him the hairbrush.

"Thank you." He started to brush her hair. "Are you excited for tomorrow Soph? Everyone's coming over."

"I can't wait!" Sophia beamed and Ryan smiled up at her. "Dada! Ryan's smiling!"

"Yeah?"

"He's so cute!" Sophia smiled again when Ryan let out a laugh.

She let her small hand hold his tiny one. And Alec knew then, glancing over and meeting Magnus's smile that this was exactly where he was supposed to be, exactly what he was supposed to be doing with his life, here with his family.

\---

"It's time for bed now." Sophia had Magnus's hand in a death grip.

"Sophia it's only half six." Magnus let himself be dragged from his spot on the couch and to the stairs.

"I know but it's christmas eve!" Sophia waited while Magnus opened the baby gate. "We have to go to sleep early so presents will come!"

"Okay then. Go get ready for bed."

They walked upstairs. Once Sophia was tucked into bed Magnus stood up to leave her room.

"Daddy!" She scowled. "You have to go to sleep too! Or presents wont come."

"Shouldn't you be more excited that you get to see your family than opening presents?"

"I see them all the time, and presents are fun! You get to see how happy people are when they open them. That's the best bit."

Oh, so she wasn't talking about her own presents, but watching everyone else get theirs. Magnus's heart swelled with happiness.

"Okay well I'm going to sleep soon. Dada and I need to get Ryan to sleep first okay?"

"Okay." Sophia settled down. "Night daddy."

"Night Soph." Magnus kissed her hair before leaving the room.

Magnus shut Sophia's door quietly before he headed back to the stairs. As he passed the bathroom, he heard muffled cursing and a lot of splashing.

"Still hate baby baths?" Magnus leaned in the doorway.

"Still hate them." Alec was kneeled on the floor near the tub, splashed with water and an annoyed Ryan in his arms. "Probably hate them as much as he does."

"I guess some things don't change."

"Guess not." Alec stood up and moved towards the doorway, Ryan wrapped in a towel in his arms.

Ryan yawned, his little fist hitting Alec's chest.

"Aw are you tired Ryan? You gonna go straight to sleep for me?" Alec asked and Magnus moved out of the doorway so Alec could get past.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. See you back downstairs so we can sort out the presents?" He asked.

"Sure." Alec nodded before heading upstairs to Ryan's room.

Magnus went into their bedroom to their en-suite.

\---

When Magnus went back downstairs he was dressed in a threadbare pair of Alec's pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt of Alec with the ridiculous Santa hat on. The pjs hung low on his hips and they were surprisingly comfortable. He might have to invest in a pair, he thought, or maybe just steal Alec's.

"Really?" Alec raised his eyebrows and smiled when he saw the Santa hat.

"It's fitting don't you think?"

"Very." Alec let out a short laugh. "Lets go get the presents."

An hour and a half later they had transformed their living room from boring and everyday to a perfect christmas scene. The tree was up and decorations adorned every piece of furniture. The presents were arranged around the tree, and the partition between the living room and the dining room had been pulled back for extra room. Everything for redecorating Sophia's bedroom had been left in the apartment below. Magnus was going to use his magic to decorate her bedroom tomorrow while everyone was over and Sophia was distracted.

"Do you think that's everything?" Magnus joined Alec on the couch.

"I think so. All that's left is her room, which we'll do tomorrow." Alec reached up and righted the Santa hat. "We have an early night." Alec leaned his head back against the couch cushions as he spoke.

"I know." Magnus smiled. "What do you wanna do?"

Alec linked their hands together. "Well I could...Go workout while you watch your TV shows?"

"You read my mind Alexander. See you back here in, what, an hour?" Alec pulled a face. "Two?" Alec nodded.

"Go enjoy your workout. Love you."

"You love my abs." Alec jumped over the back of the sofa. He leaned down to kiss Magnus. "But love you."

Magnus settled down on their couch as Alec went upstairs. He clicked his fingers and the blankets on their bed wrapped round him. Chairman Meow jumped up next to him and curled up in Alec's recently vacated spot.

\---

"DADA! DAD!" Sophia burst into their bedroom. "IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY!"

Alec stirred, blinking as he lifted his head from Magnus's chest to sit up."Morning Soph."

"Soph it's too early." Magnus dropped his phone back to the nightstand after he had checked the time.

"But daddy it's christmas!"

"What time is it?"

"About twenty to five."

"By the Angel. Sophia i-" Whatever Alec was about to say was cut off by the baby monitor. Ryan was awake. "Well since we're all up."

Magnus went and got Ryan while Alec and Sophia went downstairs.

"Daddy can we open presents?" Sophia had a present in her hand.

"Just a couple Soph, we have to wait for everyone else to get here." Alec checked the tag on the present she was holding. It was Izzy's, not hers. He reached into the pile of presents and found one of hers. "But open this one, because that one is for auntie Izzy."

"Okay." Magnus joined Alec on the couch. He handed a present to Alec. "Open it."

"You got me a book?" Alec asked when he had torn the paper away. Then he frowned when he recognised the book. "My own book?"

"Go look upstairs in our room." Magnus replied.

Alec did as he was told and went upstairs to their room. When he pushed the door open he noticed the wall of bookshelves on the far wall immediately. All his books had been organised on them, all within easy reach if he wanted to read them again. He returned the gifted book to it's place before going back downstairs.

"Thank you." He sat back down next to Magnus.

"No problem."

"Here's your present." Alec lifted a large box from the pile of presents.

Magnus removed the lid and folded back the tissue paper and grinned when he saw what was inside. It was a designer coat he had been eyeing, a large trench coat style one with intricate detail over every inch of fabric. It was a gorgeous item.

"Don't say I don't know what you like." Alec smiled when Magnus looked up at him.

"It's beautiful." Magnus smiled too, leaning forward and kissing Alec.

"Dada! I got you a present too!"

They pulled apart to see Sophia holding two presents. One for Magnus. One for Alec.

"This one's yours dad." She handed one to Magnus.

He opened it. It was a large picture frame, the kind with several smaller picture frames connected to make a larger one. There were pictures of Sophia as a baby. Pictures of him and Alec on holiday. Pictures of Sophia and Ryan, Sophia and Alec, Ryan and Alec and so on. There were pictures of Magnus and Izzy when they had done a joint costume for halloween one year and there was a picture of Ragnor, Catarina and him all in their un-glamoured glory. It was of them, all of them, and their family. Sophia had decorated the frame with glitter and stickers. It was just as beautiful as the coat.

"Aw Soph I love it." Magnus hugged her to hide the fact he was tearing up. "It's amazing."

"We've been working on it for a while haven't we Soph?" Alec said.

"For ages!" She settled in Magnus's lap.

"Here's your present dada." She handed Alec his, and he unwrapped it.

It was a book, with a picture of him, Magnus, Sophia, and Ryan on the front cover of it. It had the words 'By Sophia Bane-Lightwood' wrote at the bottom in Magnus's spidery handwriting.

"Read it dada!"

He did. Sophia had wrote a story, or well Magnus had wrote it out and Sophia had drawn it. The story was a fairytale, about a prince that had fallen in love with a wizard and lived happily ever after with their own kids, a little princess and prince. It was so sweet that Alec was passed the point of tearing up, he was crying.

"Why are you sad dada? Did my present make you sad?" Sophia moved from Magnus's lap to stand in front of Alec.

"No Soph, I'm really happy. Thank you I love my present." Alec wiped the tears from his face.

Sophia gave Alec a hug. "So you really like your present?"

"I love it Sophia."

"You can put it on your new bookshelves." Magnus reached out and held Alec's hand.

"Thank you both." Alec said.

\---

"Hey big bro." Isabelle arrived around eight, Simon in tow carrying all their presents.

"Why's he-?" Alec asked as his sister unlaced her boots.

"He took it as a personal challenge to carry them all. Something about proving he's a badass I think." Isabelle shrugged and smiled affectionately as Simon made it in through the door.

"Right." Alec nodded. "Presents are in there."

"Thanks." Simon went through into the living room.

Jace, Clary and Charlotte were next to arrive. Jace looked dead on his feet when he walked in, and Clary looked like she was sleepwalking.

"You okay?" Alec asked Jace.

"I've been awake since half three."

"Ah, I been up since about half four." Alec laughed.

"Oh well lucky you." Jace cracked a smile before collapsing onto the couch with Clary.

Maryse arrived not long after with Jocelyn and Luke.

"Now that everyone's here can we open presents?" Jace had woken up a little after four cups of coffee.

"Sure." Magnus nodded.

Every one dived straight in, wrapping paper going everywhere.

\---

Dinner went smoothly. Everyone loved their presents. Magnus disappeared upstairs for a while to decorate Sophia's room. Jace and Clary bought Sophia a play house, and Jocelyn and Luke bought her some play sets to furnish it. Maryse bought Sophia some boxes of legos that were bigger than Sophia. Robert had even bought her a present, which was a surprise. Catarina stopped by to see them later on. Aline had sent Alec a card, since both of them had become good friends after the war.

Sophia really enjoyed herself and tired herself out playing with all her new toys. She fell asleep on the couch early after everyone else left. They had to wake her up so she could see her new room.

"You've got one more present Soph. Then you can go to sleep." Alec had to carry upstairs because she was still half asleep.

"What's my present?" Sophia asked.

"It's a surprise." Magnus told her over Alec's shoulder.

"Go on Soph." Alec put her down when they reached the top of the stairs. "Go look in your room."

"Is my present in there?" She looked up at Magnus and Alec.

"Yeah."

She ran into her room and then ran straight back out of it.

"Dada! Dad! My room's changed!" She ran back into her room. "And I got a big girl bed!"

Alec and Magnus went into the room. Sophia had jumped up on her new bed. Everything had been done in pale blue and pale purple. She had all new storage boxes and curtains and her bed had all new bedding on it.

"Do you like it?" Magnus asked.

"I love it! It's the bestest!"

\---

Sophia went to bed in her new room. Ryan was good and went to sleep early too, so Alec and Magnus could tidy up. It was around nine o'clock when they had finished tidying up and went to bed.

"Well that's christmas done." Alec's arms wrapped around Magnus.

"Another year done." Magnus held Alec a little tighter. "And I'm so grateful that I could spend it with you and the kids."

"I can't believe Ryan's two and a half months old already."

"I know."

"And I'm so glad I can spend my life with you Magnus."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I think there's going to be at least two but maybe three parts after this for this series which will all be set in the future where the kids are older.


	6. Tiny Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this part of the series! Woooo!

Isabelle and Simon's wedding was a lovely ceremony. All the work Isabelle and Magnus had put into planning it had paid off, because it was beautifully decorated. Isabelle's dress was one of a kind, and she looked stunning. Simon cleaned up well in his suit, and both of them looked so happy that the day had finally arrived. Sophia was adorable in her dress, and Ryan was wearing a little shirt and trousers.

Later on in the evening after the ceremony they were all sat around at tables talking.

"Dada." Sophia was sat next to Alec playing on his phone.

"What's up pumpkin?" Alec looked over to her.

"When are you and dad going to get married?" She asked, not looking up from the phone.

Isabelle burst out laughing, covering her mouth a second later. Magnus just smiled and raised his eyebrows. Alec sputtered a bit, but recovered quickly.

"I don't know Soph." Alec admitted.

"One of us has to propose first." Magnus added.

"Oh well you should. I want you to." Sophia carried on. "Because weddings are fun. I want you to have one."

Isabelle was still laughing, and Magnus and Alec were still smiling at each other.

They would have to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next part of the series will be up soon, comments and kudos are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Baby names are appreciated please comment if you have any ideas :)


End file.
